Love and Hope
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Vlad has gained control of Danny! Sam and Dani are forced to flee from the town Vlad made Danny destroy. Dani feels heartbroken, but not soon after they arrive in Jump City they meet the Titans. Can they help free Danny? DXS BBXRae RobXStar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this is another crossover, but I've been in a crossover mood lately. BUT FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T COME UP WITH A THING FOR MY ROYALS CROSSOVER! *Sigh* Okay I'm good. This will be VERY different than what everybody's used to. So please don't throw bad words at me. Okay, I think I've talked/let out steam long enough. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Oh and PP never happened and this is somewhere after Tokyo.**

"Road Trip!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We're just going to the pizza place," Raven said in her monotone, "It's not a trip."

"Who cares," Beast Boy said, "Cyborg said I could drive."

"I'm flying," Raven said and turned around.

"Ah, no," Cyborg said, "Green bean just got his permit so we're ALL riding with him behind the wheel."

Raven sighed, "If I die, kill Beast Boy," Raven said and got in the back seat.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said and got in the driver's seat, "I'm not that bad of a diver!"

_Eight minutes Later_

"See we made it to the pizza place," Beast Boy said.

Everyone was wide eyed and holding onto their seats, "How do you make a car fly?" Cyborg yelled.

"Don't know," Beast Boy said, "But it was awesome!"

"ANYONE but Beast Boy drives home!" Raven yelled.

Everyone nodded in fear, "Aw," Beast Boy said.

Everyone entered the pizza place and found a new waitress taking orders. They took their seat and the new waitress came up, "Welcome, my name is Sam," the waitress said, "May I take your order?"

"Veggie/meat," Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

Sam looked at them as they argued. Suddenly, there was a crash, "No!" a voice said, "Samantha come get your daughter!"

Sam sighed, "Dani!" Sam yelled, "I'll be right back. Danielle! How many times must I tell you to stay…"

The Titans were wide eyed and even Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped fighting, "Robin," Starfire said, "Isn't that girl a little young for reproduction?"

"Yeah, she like 15," Cyborg said.

Sam came out with a girl about eight holding her hand. Sam came over, "Decided yet?" Sam asked, "Dani sit there."

Dani went over and sat down behind the Titans. Sam turned to them waiting for an answer, "Um, how old are you?" Robin asked.

Sam glared, "How old are you?" Sam countered.

"We're 16 or 17," Robin said, "But you look 15 and have a daughter…" Robin trailed off.

Dani tensed along with Sam, "I-It's complicated," Sam said, "It's not in any way you think. Dani is my daughter by DNA, but…I'm still a virgin."

The Titans did a double take, "What?" Raven said, "How is that even possible?"

"Like I said," Sam said, "It's complicated."

"If you don't mind me asking," Robin said, "Who's…Danielle was it…who's her dad?"

Dani and Sam tensed, "Um, you see," Sam sighed, "Can I just get your order?"

"You know we're the town heroes," Robin said, "We can help you."

Sam shook her head, "I didn't want my parents help and I don't want yours," Sam said.

"Why would you not want your parents help?" Starfire asked.

Sam closed her eyes, "If you must know, their dead."

The Titans went wide eyed, "What?"

"Can I please just get your order?" Sam said.

"Half meat, half veggie," Raven said.

Sam nodded, "Stay put Dani," Sam said and went to the kitchen.

Dani looked down not wanting to look at the Titans. Robin came up to her and Dani bit her lip, "I'm not going to hurt you," Robin said softly.

Dani started to cry. Robin gently picked Dani up and she cried into his shoulder. Sam came out, "Oh, Dani," Sam said and took her from Robin, "Shh," Sam said, "It's okay."

"Is she okay?" Cyborg asked.

Sam sighed, "H-Her dad always loved and cared for her, but then, something happened," Sam said, "Now anytime she sees or hears about fathers she breaks down."

Dani cried into her mother, "Can you tell us where you're staying?" Raven asked.

Sam looked at them and sighed, "Nowhere."

"What?" Starfire said looking ready to cry herself.

"Something happened," Sam said, "We have nothing left."

"When does your shift end?" Robin asked.

"When the store closes," Sam said.

Starfire came up to Sam, "Please," she said, "Please come stay with us. If not for yourself then for your young."

Sam looked at Starfire then at Dani who had stopped crying and was looking at the Titans, "I-I don't know," Sam said, "We'd cause you too much trouble."

Robin came up beside his girlfriend, "Sam, we're super heroes, it's what we do."

Sam closed her eyes and Dani squeezed Sam's uniform. Sam looked at Dani then at the Titans, "I-I guess," Sam said, "But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Robin asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "It's about Dani," Sam said, "We'll show you when we get to your house."

Robin nodded, "Okay, we'll wait here until the shop closes."

Sam set Dani down, "Stay with the Titans Dani," Sam said and went into the kitchen.

Sam came back with the Titans pizza and went to the other tables. Robin and the other Titans played with Dani outside and made her laugh. Sam watched from the window and smiled, but then frowned, "Danny," Sam whispered, "Whatever Vlad did to you…"

Sam watched Robin as he showed Dani different stances, "Maybe…maybe they can help break you of the spell," Sam whispered, "I know you're still in there Danny or else you would've killed me and Dani too."

Sam sighed and went back to work. Dani tried to mimic Robin's stance, "That's pretty close," Robin said and went over to her, "Just spread your feet a little more," Robin said tapping Dani's foot moving it, "And your hands need to be here," Robin said putting her on her waist.

"This feels funny," Dani said.

Everyone, but Raven laughed, "Trust me," Robin said, "It come very handy in battle."

Dani smiled and dropped the stance, "Having fun?" Sam asked coming out with her purse.

"Mommy!" Dani said hugging her.

Sam smiled and grabbed Dani's hand, "So, are we going?" Sam asked.

Robin nodded, "Raven, Starfire, fly above us," Robin said.

Raven and Starfire nodded and flew above the T-car. Everyone got in and Cyborg drove them home. Once inside Dani went straight for the couch, "This is a big couch!" Dani said laughing.

Robin turned to Sam, "What was that you wanted to tell us about Dani?"

Dani stopped laughing instantly and looked at Sam. Sam sighed, "Go on Dani; show them."

Dani nodded and got off the couch and stood in front of the Titans. She let her blue ring appear around her waist and transformed into her ghost half. The Titans gasped and Raven's mouth dropped. Sam went beside Dani, "Dani is half ghost," Sam said, "S-So is her father, Danny Phantom."

Robin went eyed, "I've heard of him, is a villain or hero?"

"He's a hero all the way," Sam said, "His arch enemy, Vlad, is also half ghost. He wanted the perfect half ghost son, Danny. But Danny didn't want to because he loved his family and Vlad wanted his dad dead and to marry his mom."

"Ew," Beast Boy said, "That's just wrong."

Sam nodded, "Anyway, to get his perfect half ghost son Vlad resulted to cloning," Sam continued, "He got Danny's DNA, but it also had mine mixed with it, which created Dani here."

"So that's how that worked," Raven said.

Sam nodded, "About a month ago, Vlad, he," Sam quickly brushed a tear away, "He found a way to control Danny. Vlad made Danny destroy our hometown, but I know the real Danny's still in there because when Vlad told him to destroy us he couldn't. Danny almost gained full control when Vlad knocked him out and warned us that if we ever showed our faces again he'd make sure Danny would kill us."

"Whoa," Cyborg said, "That guy's a mix of Slade and the 'cop' from Tokyo."

"What I want you to do is," Sam said, "Help me train Dani. I can train her some, but not like Danny could. If Vlad found us I don't want Dani to be scared because of who he is and what his done. I want her to be ready to fight like Danny would."

Robin nodded, "We may be able to do that," Robin said, "Raven, can you scan Sam's mind and see if you can pick out Danny's technic?"

Raven nodded, "Do you mind?" (**A/N No Pun Intended!**) Raven asked.

Sam shook her head, "Go ahead," Sam said.

Raven put her hand to Sam's head and it began to glow purple. The Titans and Dani waited for Raven to finish. After a few minutes both Raven and Sam opened their eyes and Raven removed her hand, "Well?" Robin asked.

"All Danny did was protect those he cared about," Raven said.

"That was his obsession," Sam said, "Dani's is to be loved and protect those who show her real love."

"So if we can get her to protect she'll be on the right track," Cyborg said.

Sam shook her head, "Dani was betrayed by Vlad, someone she thought loved her, and now she's lost both sides of her family and Danny, the one person other than me who loved her most, is under Vlad's control," Sam said, "If you try and hurt anyone else she loves she may turn evil; like Danny did in an Alternate Future and no, you don't want to know about that future."

"Okay," Robin said, "So for now we'll train Dani the same way we do."

Sam nodded and Dani turned human, "Also," Sam said, "Dani should be getting ice powers. When that happens she'll have uncontrollable coldness and nothing will warm her up because the source is inside her; an ice core. When this happens, I want you to help me train her. Danny told me how he learned to control his power so we should be able to train her."

Raven came up and handed Dani a necklace, "Here," Raven said, "This is a magic necklace that when worn can let you feel how your dad is."

Dani smiled and hugged Raven. Raven tensed, but didn't have the heart to move, "Thank you," Dani said.

Dani let go of Raven and put the necklace around her neck, "Daddy," Dani said, "He misses us."

Sam smiled, "Looks like you connected to the real Danny," Sam said.

"Come on," Cyborg said, "I'll show you two to a room."

Sam grabbed Dani's hand, "Thank you again," Sam said, "And thank you Raven, this will give Dani much more hope."

Raven nodded and Dani and Sam left behind Cyborg, "That was really nice Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Don't push your luck," Raven said walking up the three stairs, "You're still not funny."

Raven left and Beast Boy smirked, "Keep saying that," Beast Boy said, "But I've heard your laugh once and I won't stop until it's consistent."

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy left for bed.

**A/N How was the first chapter? Please R&R and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Still blanked for the Royals and my Johnny Test Holder sequel, but I'll get ideas soon…maybe…Anyway I own nothing in these shows, but I do own 1200 dolls.**

Dani flew around the tower laughing, "Come on Dani!" Robin said and jumped to grab her but missed, "How'd she get so hyper!"

"I don't know!" Cyborg yelled, "Just grab her before Sam, Raven, and Starfire get back!"

Beast Boy turned into an eagle to catch her, but she just phased through him laughing. Beast Boy turned human, "We're so dead," Beast Boy said, "But this time it's not my fault so one of you two get Sam's death glare."

Cyborg and Robin tensed when the front door opened and Sam, Starfire, and Raven came in, "Hi mommy!" Dani yelled laughing.

Sam blinked and glared at the three boys, "Who gave her sugar?" she asked.

Robin pointed to Cyborg and Cyborg pointed to Robin, "Not my fault this time," Beast Boy said, "I just got here."

Sam glared at Robin and Cyborg. When Dani flew past Sam she grabbed her jumpsuit, "Gah!" Dani yelled her air cut off.

"Couch. Now." Sam said sternly.

Dani moaned and flew over to the couch and turned human, "How'd you do that!" Cyborg yelled, "We've tried for hours!"

Sam glared at him, "I'm a mom who's had five birthday parties and was put in charge of all the kids' tables," Sam said, "Then I come home and my daughter is hyped up on sugar. So I expect some kind of meal or someone's going to be waking up in the morning without half his parts or his villain journals."

Cyborg and Robin went wide eyed and ran to the kitchen and started fixing meals, "Nice!" Beast Boy said.

"You got really lucky," Raven said.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "For once I'm over-joyed for long video game lines."

"Mommy!" Dani said, "Can I play video games?"

Sam sighed, "Well, Mr. Lucky Pants," she said to Beast Boy, "Would you play with her?"

"Duh!" Beast Boy yelled and ran over to the couch.

"No Teen rated games!" Sam yelled.

"Sometimes I wonder about his age," Raven said.

"Friend Beast Boy does not act his age?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, not in the slightest," Raven said and walked towards the hall, "I'm going to meditate."

"I'll join you," Sam said, "Too much stress at work."

Raven nodded and they started for the stairs, "Dani! Make sure the boys and Starfire don't break anything!" Sam said as the door closed.

Sam and Raven entered Raven's room, "Nice," Sam said, "I love all the dark stuff."

"Really?" Raven said shocked.

Sam nodded, "If my parents weren't so strict I would have had my room like this, but no, they only allowed dark bed covering and even that took years," Sam said, "I'm a creature of the night born to a house of morning people."

Raven laughed lightly and floated above her bed and Sam sat beside her, "Any pointers?" Sam asked.

"Just close your eyes and find your center," Raven said.

"How Danny did this every day I'll never know," Sam said and crossed her legs.

"Danny meditated?" Raven asked.

Sam nodded, "That future version of himself I mentioned is still a chance until he's 24, so he meditated took keep him under control, kind of like you do with your emotions," Sam said.

Raven blinked, "I thought no one knew how I felt," Raven said.

Sam smiled, "You and Danny have a lot in common," Sam said, "For one, you're both clueless."

"Huh?" Raven said confused.

Sam giggled, "Do you know when I started liking Danny?" Sam asked.

Raven shook her head. Sam smiled, "Eighth grade," she said, "And it took Danny almost two years to figure that out as well as his own feelings."

Raven blinked in shock, "How am I like that?" Raven asked.

Sam giggled, "Clueless," Sam said and closed her eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes in irritation and began to meditate herself, but both were interrupted by a boom. Sam and Raven ran into the common room in shock, "What happened?" Sam asked.

Robin coughed, "Starfire tried to help cook," he said.

Sam looked around, "Where's Dani?"

Beast Boy pointed to the couch and Sam found Dani fast asleep and smiled, "Well, she is a heavy sleepier," Sam said, "The only thing that can wake her up is her ghost sense."

"Lucky her," Cyborg said, "How about we make you breakfast in the morning?"

"Fine," Sam said and picked Dani up, "Night. And Raven, remember what I said."

Once Sam was gone everyone turned to Raven, "I have no idea what she means," Raven said, "All she said was that me and Danny are both clueless, whatever that means."

Robin smirked and Cyborg had his hand over his mouth holding back a laugh, but chuckles still came out, "What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Robin said and grabbed his confused girlfriend and went out.

"Yeah, what he said," Cyborg said and left Raven with Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, "Do you know what that was about?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy said nervously, "Nope. I'm, uh, going to go to bed now night."

Beast Boy went out of the room and Raven sighed, "I defiantly need to meditate now," Raven said and teleported to her room.

_The Next Morning_

Sam was reading with Raven, Beast Boy was playing video games with Dani, Starfire was feeding Silky, and Robin and Cyborg were fixing breakfast, "I win!" Dani yelled.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg laughed, "You can't even beat an eight year old!"

"Be quiet!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Breakfast!" Robin yelled.

Sam and Raven put their books down and went to the table, "So, after this, it's training," Robin said.

Everyone complained except Raven, Dani, and Sam, "Dani, we'll be working on your aim."

Dani nodded, "I'm already pretty good at that."

"Don't brag," Sam said.

"Sorry," Dani said.

After breakfast everyone went to the training room and Dani transformed, "What do I hit?" Dani asked.

Robin pushed a button and targets appeared, "These," he said.

Dani's ecto blasts appeared and she destroyed the targets easy. Dani smiled, "What next?" she asked.

"Uh…" Robin said, "How about the obstacle course?"

"Okay!" Dani said happily.

Dani finished the course in under 20 seconds, "That was too easy," Dani said, "You need anti-ghost stuff."

"Duly noted," Cyborg said in complete and utter shock.

"Am I done now mommy?" Dani asked.

Sam sighed, "You're not getting off that easy," Sam said, "Turn human," Sam said.

Dani turned human, "Why?"

"You know Vlad has the Plasmius Maximus so you need to practice fighting without your powers with someone who has powers close to Vlad's," Sam turned to the Titans, "Raven."

"Huh?" Raven said.

"You too Starfire," Sam said, "Vlad may duplicate himself."

"I don't want to hurt friend Dani," Starfire said.

Sam turned to Starfire, "You won't," Sam said, "Okay Dani."

Dani did a back flip and landed perfectly on the ground, "I'm waiting!" Dani yelled.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other before flying towards Dani hands glowing. Starfire threw her starbolts and Dani easily dodged them, "Good Dani!" Sam yelled, "Remember that you have two opponents!"

Dani dodged Raven's magic and Starfire's starbolts. Dani blew hair out of her face, "Dani, never let down your guard," Sam said.

Dani did at least 50 back flips in a row dodging the starbolts and magic, "Uh…" Robin said, "Where did she learn all this?"

"Danny was always a natural fighter, as am I," Sam said.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said, "Wait," Beast Boy said, "Is Raven slowing down?"

Robin turned to the field, "She is, but she's gone a lot longer than this before," Robin said.

"Dani, stop for a minute," Sam said.

Dani stopped and so did Raven and Starfire. Raven landed and held her head, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled turned into a small bird and flew over to her and turned human, "Are you okay?"

Raven shook her head, "I don't know," Raven said.

"Did I hurt you?" Dani asked.

"No," Raven said, "I just-" Raven griped her head.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Dani said.

Sam ran beside Raven, "Raven?" Sam said.

Raven moaned and passed out, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and caught her.

"Get her to the Medical Bay!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy was already half way there before Robin said anything.

**A/N Okay, I know everyone wants to kill me now. R&R and tell me you hate me right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ah ha! I got a flashdrive! Take that virus! I don't own anything.**

"I can't find anything wrong with her, but her brain…it's like she's in some kind of weird coma," Cyborg said.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down lover boy," Sam said.

Beast Boy blushed. Sam turned to Raven, "Are you saying she's in a dream state?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "I guess you could call a coma that."

"I know how to fix her," Sam said.

"What!" Cyborg yelled, "How can you…"

"Dani, I need you to overshadow Raven and take me with you," Sam explained, "I've done this with Danny before so I'll explain what you need to do."

Dani nodded and transformed. Sam grabbed Dani's hand, "We'll be back," Sam said.

Dani turned intangible with Sam and flew into Raven, "Please be careful," Starfire said.

_With Sam and Dani_

Dani and Sam appeared in Raven's mind, "Very good Dani," Sam said, "Whoa," Sam said when she looked around, "And I thought her room was cool."

"Look!" Dani said pointing to a figure in an orangeish-goldish cape.

Sam grabbed Dani's hand, "Excuse me," Sam said.

The figure turned, "Raven?" Sam asked.

"In a way," the figure said, "I'm one of her emotions, Knowledge."

"Okay," Dani said, "Well, where's Raven, err, the real Raven?"

"That, is the question I'm trying to answer myself," Knowledge said, "How's you get in here without Raven's mirror?"

"One of Dani's powers is overshadowing," Sam said, "And when someone's in a dream she can enter their mind."

"I must learn more about your powers," Knowledge said.

"Well, that aside," Sam said, "We're here to help bring Raven back."

"Good," Knowledge said, "Because I'm not sure what happened, but Wisdom might."

"Another emotion?" Dani asked.

Knowledge nodded, "She's closest to me in domains so we'll enter mine first then head over to Wisdom's domain."

Sam nodded and Dani turned human. Knowledge started walking and Sam and Dani followed. Dani grabbed Sam's hand, "Daddy's scared," Dani said.

Sam turned to Dani, "That can't be a good sign," Knowledge said, "Didn't you say that Danny didn't have many fears?"

Sam nodded, "Only a few, so what could that mean?"

"Come on," Knowledge said, "My domain is right through here."

After the three of them entered the gray arch they appeared in a library, "You haven't read all these have you?" Sam asked shocked.

Knowledge nodded, "These are all the books Raven has read."

"She needs to get out more," Dani said, "So which way to Wisdom's?"

Knowledge opened a door, "Right through here," she said and entered.

Sam and Dani followed close behind and shut the door. This domain was full of papers, "What is all this?" Sam asked.

"These," a voice said, "Are all of Raven's experiences."

Sam and Dani turned and saw a Raven wearing a light brown cape, "You're Wisdom?" Dani asked.

"Yes," the Raven said, "I am Wisdom."

"Okay," Sam said, "You wouldn't happen to know where the real Raven is, do you."

Wisdom shook her head, "No, I've been going through all our experiences, but this has never happened before."

Knowledge sighed and Sam pitched the middle of her nose, "Okay you two," Sam said looking at the two emotions, "Who else might know where Raven is?"

Wisdom and Knowledge looked at each other, "Um, we could try Brave," Wisdom said.

"Okay, lead the way," Sam said.

Knowledge and Wisdom open a door that led back outside, "Brave is a little ways away," Wisdom said, "So we'll have to go through other emotion's domains."

Sam nodded. Dani grabbed Sam's had, "I have a bad feeling about this," Dani said.

"It's okay Dani," Sam said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Dani squeezed Sam's hand, "Sam," Knowledge said, "I've been meaning to ask you for some time now; what did you mean when you called Raven clueless?"

Sam laughed, "If I tell you, will Raven know?" Sam asked.

Knowledge shook her head, "I'm the holder of all her information, some she doesn't even know about."

Sam smirked, "Okay," Sam said, "You're clueless because you can't see that Beast Boy likes you."

Knowledge and Wisdom froze, "Huh?" they said in unison.

Sam smirked, "See?" Sam said.

Knowledge and Wisdom blushed, "That…makes a whole lot of sense."

Dani giggled, "I've never seen Raven blush."

Sam giggled, "So where are we going first?" Sam asked.

"We have to enter Happy's domain, then Timid's, then we'll arrive in Brave's," Wisdom said.

"A happy Raven?" Sam said, "This I got to see."

The four of them entered the gray arch. When they arrived Sam froze, "Oh, no," Sam said looking around, "I'm out of here!"

Dani grabbed her mother, "We need to save Raven," Dani said.

Sam looked around, "Too…much…pink…" Sam said dizzy.

"Sam!" a pink caped Raven said jumping on her.

"Ah!" Sam yelled and threw the Raven off her.

"Ow…" the Raven said then laughed, "That was fun!"

"NOBODY! Hugs me other than Dani and Danny!" Sam yelled.

The pink Raven laughed, "I'm Happy," the pink Raven said.

"Happy, tends to get a little over excited," Wisdom said.

"A LITTLE!" Sam yelled.

Happy laughed, "Where you heading?" Happy asked, "Does it have to do with that new emotion?"

Knowledge and Wisdom froze, "New…emotion?"

"Yeah!" Happy said then ran behind a tree and started pulling something…or someone, "Come on! Don't be shy!"

Happy pulled out a light purple caped Raven who's cheeks were flushed, "Who are you?" Wisdom asked.

The Raven hid behind the tree again and Happy laughed, "She very shy," she said, "Come on! Just give them your name!"

The purple caped Raven poked her head out and blushed, "Uh," the Raven said, "I'm…Affection."

Wisdom and Knowledge went wide eyed, "And how long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"Uh…about a month?" Affection said.

Sam smirked, "I think I know what's going on," she said, "But it doesn't explain why Raven's in a coma."

"What'd you figure out?" Dani asked.

"Raven likes Beast Boy, she just doesn't know it because this emotion is too new," Sam said.

"Yeah!" Happy said happily.

Sam glared at Happy, "You've got to stop that," Sam said, "I didn't like it when Paulina did it and I don't like it now."

Happy just laughed and Sam clinched her fists, "Would it hurt Raven if I killed one of her emotions?" Sam asked.

"Eep!" Happy yelled and hid behind Affection.

"Don't," Knowledge said, "Then Raven will never be happy."

Sam sighed, "Fine, but I want out of this pink place in two seconds or Raven's going to become VERY dumb!"

Knowledge, Wisdom, Affection, and Happy squeaked and headed for the arch. Sam grabbed Dani and went through the arch, "Much better," Sam said, "Now which way to Brave?"

"Sam?" a gray caped Raven asked, "Dani?"

"Hi Timid!" Happy yelled happily.

Timid pulled her hood up in fear, "Timid we need to reach Brave," Wisdom said.

Timid pointed to a maze, "You know we don't know the way," Knowledge said.

"R-Right," Timid said, "Follow me."

"Uh," Timid said, "I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

Sam and Dani looked at Timid, "It's not your fault."

"But I feel like it is," Timid said.

"Please stop," Sam said, "You're worse than Danny after Dan."

Sam froze, "Dan, oh-no, I'm a complete IDIOT!"

"What?" the emotions asked.

"Dan is that alternate future I told you about," Sam said, "He destroyed and killed almost the whole world. And if Vlad unlocks him by making Danny do things…then not even the Titans can stop him."

"Oh my," Knowledge said.

Timid whimpered and for once Happy was quiet, "We need to find Raven," Wisdom said.

Timid touched a wall and it opened, "Brave!" Knowledge yelled, "Brave where are you?"

A green caped Raven ran over to them, "Thank goodness you're here!" Brave said, "Raven's under attack!"

That's all the motivation Sam and Dani needed. Dani transformed and Sam ran, "Raven!" Sam yelled when she saw the dark blue cape on the ground.

Raven turned, "Sam? Dani?" Raven said.

Sam bent down to Raven, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ah!" Dani yelled.

Sam and Raven turned and Sam gasped, "Vlad!" Sam yelled.

"Hello Samantha," Vlad said, "I see you and the little clone have made some new friends."

Sam growled, "What are you doing in Raven's head?"

Vlad laughed, "Let's just say I've found the books you left behind very interesting," Vlad said.

"What?" Sam said, "What are you talking about Fruitloop?"

"I'm talking about Trigon's little Gem," Vlad said.

I turned to Raven who was wide eyed, "You're the daughter of Trigon?" Sam asked.

Raven nodded slowly, "But I destroyed Trigon," Raven said to Vlad.

Vlad laughed, "Yes, you did destroy him," Vlad said, "But you are the one who can bring him back."

Raven went wide eyed, "If you think you can control him then you're more than a Fruitloop!" Raven yelled.

Vlad laughed, "Control him?" Vlad said, "No little girl. I just want him to destroy Earth that way the Ghost Zone will fall into my hands."

Sam and Dani gasped, "You're crazy!" Dani said.

"Like a fox," Vlad said, "Now, which of these emotions will make you bring Trigon back?"

Raven shook her head in fear, "Dani!" Sam yelled, "Go get you know who. Hurry!"

"Wait, who now?" Dani asked.

Sam glared at Dani, "Oh!" Dani said and phased out of Raven.

_With the Titans_

"They've been gone to long," Beast Boy said worried.

Dani phased out, "Where's friend Sam?" Starfire asked.

"No time," Dani said, "Vlad, Trigon, need Beast Boy."

"Huh?" everyone said.

Dani grabbed Beast Boy and phased back into Raven, "Who would _need_ Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked scratching his head.

_Back in Raven_

"Ah!" Brave yelled as she was sent flying into the other emotions.

"Now, back to what we were talking about," Vlad said, "Give me the Gem Samantha."

"Mommy!" Dani yelled.

"Dani!" Sam said.

"Beast Boy?" all the Ravens said.

"Danielle," Vlad said, "And...a green person."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said.

"Why did you bring a vegetable? How can he save the Gem?" Vlad asked.

Beast Boy went wide eyed, "What?" he said dangerously.

Vlad turned to Beast Boy, "What's wrong with you?"

Dani set Beast Boy down and he was glaring at Vlad, "Raven is not the Gem!" Beast Boy yelled, "No matter what she says."

Vlad laughed, but then got kicked by The Beast, "What!" Vlad yelled, "What is that thing? Whoa!"

Vlad dodged a claw and Dani ran over to Raven and her mother, "Is that what you wanted?" Dani asked.

"Something like that," Sam said, "What is that thing?"

"The Beast," Raven said as Dani and Sam helped her up, "It's a primal side of him."

"Primal hmm," Sam said smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Raven asked weakly.

"No reason," Sam said.

Vlad shot right pass them and The Beast growled, but didn't move, "So, that thing won't hurt Raven?" Vlad said, "Good to know. Daniel!"

Sam and Dani gasped, "Danny!" Sam yelled when Danny turned visible.

Danny was in ghost form floating with his arms crossed and his eyes red, but not blood red like Dan, "Get me out of here," Vlad said.

Danny groaned and grabbed Vlad and phased out of Raven. Beast Boy turned human and ran over to them, "That was Danny?" Beast Boy asked.

Dani started breaking down. She turned human and fell to her knees cause Raven to tip. Beast Boy quickly grabbed her as Sam comforted her daughter, "Dani," Sam said, "Remember that wasn't daddy. The real daddy is somewhere inside him we just have to find a way to bring it back out."

Dani nodded and stopped crying, "Daddy says sorry," Dani said.

Sam hugged Dani, "Can you take us out of here?" Sam asked.

Dani nodded and transformed again. Dani grabbed Sam, Beast Boy, and Raven and phased out.

_With the Titans_

Dani phased out with Beast Boy and Sam. Raven moaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Raven!" Starfire squealed happily.

Beast Boy helped Raven sit up, "What happened?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and why'd you need Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked.

"Vlad," Sam said, "He wants to revive Trigon so he can get rid of Earth and have the Ghost Zone in his hands."

"What?" Robin said, "But I read that the Ghost Zone had a king. Vlad can't take control unless he's king...he's not king right?"

Sam and Dani were quiet. Dani was floating and messing with her necklace, "Friends?" Starfire asked, "The evil loop of fruit is not the king yes?"

Sam bit her lip, "He is!" Cyborg yelled.

"No!" Sam yelled, "And, i-it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Of course it matters!" Robin yelled.

Sam glared at Robin making him step back slightly, "Vlad's not king so...don't worry about it," Sam said.

Sam looked at the clock, "I've got to get Dani to bed," Sam said.

Sam and Dani walked out leaving very confused Titans behind, "I don't understand Robin," Starfire said.

"Neither do we Star," Cyborg said.

Robin was looking at the door, "They don't want us to know something," Robin said.

"Why to go detective," Beast Boy said, "Even _I_ knew that."

Robin glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and helped Raven out of bed, "I'm taking Raven to bed," Beast Boy said, "And yes I'm helping you Raven. You can barely sit up."

Raven closed her mouth and nodded. Beast Boy and Raven entered her room and Beast Boy gently set her on her bed, "Thanks," Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded and took her cape and hung it up near her closet, "Night Raven," Beast Boy said then left.

**A/N Okay, how was that. Hope it was good for making you wait all that while. R&R and tell me what parts you thought were funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Next Chapter. I own nothing.**

Sam, Dani, Raven, and Starfire were at the store shopping. Sam had convinced the Titans to where real clothes when they went out. Raven wore a blue tank top with black colored jeans and blue tennis shoes. Starfire wore a purple sundress that came to knees with purple flats and her hair was in a ponytail. Sam wore a black t-shirt with black colored jeans and her black combat books and her hair was in a full ponytail. Dani wore a light blue tank top with red shorts and blue sandals, "Stupid heat wave," Sam said, "I prefer the cold."

The girls entered the store, "Much better," Raven said.

Starfire grabbed a cart smiling, "I'll get the meat," Raven said, "Star you can get the fruits and vegetables, Dani you can get a FEW sweets, and Sam...you get things that you and Beast Boy will eat."

Sam rolled her eyes, "And Dani, I don't want to came and see that cart full of junk food understand," Sam said.

"Yes mommy," Dani said and ran off.

Sam shook her head and headed down the isles looking for stuff she and Beast Boy would eat, "Well," a voice said.

Sam turned in shock and saw a man with brown hair and dark green eyes and looked like he was sweating in his underwear, "Aren't you pretty?"

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I rolled my eyes, "Butt out," I said not in the mood, I'm never in a good mood when it's hot.

I picked up a can of corn and read the back. Suddenly, I felt a sweaty hand grab my arm. I turned and saw the man from before. I growled and hit him in the head with the can of corn, "I said beat it!" I yelled, "How old do you think I am?"

I put the now dented can back on the shelve and walked away. I went down another isle and started looking again. I grabbed a couple of tofu foods, canned peas, then, out of habit, a large cheese pizza, "Oops," I said and put it back and sighed, "I have to stop getting Danny's favorite foods."

I went to walk away when my mouth was covered. I dropped the stuff I had and was forced backwards. I growled and went to kick the person holding me, but he grabbed my foot, "Nice try girly," a voice said.

I turned my head slightly and saw the man from before. I glared and tried to get his sweaty hands off my mouth. The man left and suddenly his eyes turned red. I went wide eyed, "Sam!" Raven and Starfire yelled.

Dani came over and dropped her candy, "Mommy!" Dani yelled.

I suddenly felt myself sink in the floor. I screamed in the man's hand. When we landed in the basement he pushed me down, "Oof!" I yelled and turned to him, "Who are you!"

The man laughed and began to glow green. His hair turned green his eyes red and his skin pale. He wore a green suit with green shoes, "My name is Interspace," he said.

I growled, "What do you want?"

Interspace laughed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, chains were around me and I fell to the ground, "Oof," I said.

He snapped his fingers again and a gag was over my mouth, "Now," he said, "Maybe I can get that clone down here."

I growled at what he called Dani. Suddenly, Dani, Starfire, and Raven phased in, "Mommy!" Dani yelled.

"Well, looks like the little Princess showed up," Interspace said.

I went wide eyed and Dani gulped, "Let my mom go!" Dani yelled.

I hope Raven and Starfire don't connect the dots. Interspace laughed and began to glow green, "I'm going to have fun with this," he said.

He snapped his fingers and Starfire went flying back, "Ah!" she yelled.

Raven turned to Interspace in shock, "How'd you do that?"

Interspace laughed, "I'm Interspace!" he yelled, "I control all matter. I can make it do what I want...like so," he snapped his fingers and a rope appeared beside him.

Raven blinked. Interspace smirked and snapped his fingers again and he rope appeared around Raven, "What!" Raven yelled and tried to get out.

Starfire shook her head and gasped, "Raven!" she yelled.

Interspace snapped his fingers as Starfire flew to Raven. A thing of glue appeared above Starfire and poured on her, "Ah!" Starfire yelled as she fell to the ground.

Starfire tried to get up, but she was glued to the ground. Interspace laughed, "Three down," he turned to Dani, "One little Princess to go."

"Leave her alone!" Raven yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The rope was surrounded in a black aura and was removed from her body. Raven's hands glowed, "Let my friends go," she said.

Interspace laughed, "Do you honestly think you can beat the ghost who controls all matter? Only one person can stop me, but he's not here at the moment."

Danny. That's who he's talking about. I looked at Dani who was bitting her lip, "Starfire!" Robin's voice came.

I turned and saw the rest of the Titans in uniform. Starfire probably would have called Robin's name, but her mouth was glue shut, "Oooo," Interspace said, "More toys."

"Careful guys," Raven said, "This ghost controls all matter."

Interspace snapped his fingers and the boys went flying back. I closed my eyes as I watched them hit the wall. Suddenly, I felt the chains fall off me as well as the gag. I turned and saw Dani and Raven standing there, "Thanks," I said.

Suddenly, Raven was hit with a purple ball, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven hit the wall, hard, "Raven!" Dani and I yelled.

Raven fell to the ground unconcsious, "No!" Dani yelled.

Beast Boy charged at Interspace as a Rhino. Interspace laughed and snapped his fingers and Beast Boy was wrapped in in chewed gum. Beast Boy turned human, "Ew!" he yelled, "Dude!"

"I got him," Cyborg yelled and his arm turned into his canon.

Interspace snapped his fingers and when Cyborg fired bubbles came out of the canon, "What?" Cyborg yelled.

Interspace laughed and snapped his fingers again and Cyborg shut down, "Cyborg!" Dani, Beast Boy, Robin, and I yelled.

Robin took out his staff, "Ah!" he yelled when it turned into a snake.

Interspace laughed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Robin's tool belt disappeared and chains surrounded him, "Oof," Robin said when he fell.

Interspace laughed, "This is very amusing, but I thought you'd be more of a challange."

Suddenly, Starfire broke out of the glue and Raven started to wake up, "You will leave my friends alone!" Starfire yelled and sent her starbolts at him.

Dani and I ran to Raven, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Did we win?" Raven said.

Starfire screamed and was wrapped in Christmas paper and fell to the ground, "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"I see someone had a nice nap," Interspace laughed.

Suddenly, Cyborg rebooted, "Aw, man," he said, "What hit me?"

Interspace laughed and snapped his fingers and a bull appeared in front of Cyborg, "Oh no," Cyborg said, "Nice bull, nice-Ah!" Cyborg started running away from the bull.

Cyborg tried using his canon, but bubbles only came out, "Aw come on!" Cyborg yelled and continued to run away from the bull.

Interspace turned to me, Raven, and Dani, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Interspace laughed, "Looks like someone has a crush," Interspace said.

Raven blinked and Beast Boy growled, "Leave them alone!" Robin yelled.

"Someone stop this bull!" Cyborg yelled.

Interspace clapped his hands once and a big booming noise was heard, "Ah!" Dani and I yelled.

Raven fell to her kness holding her ears in pain, "Make it stop!" Raven yelled.

I was hurting and I knew Dani was because she turned human. Dani was crying from the pain, "Daddy!" Dani yelled, "Daddy!"

Interspace laughed, "No daddy Princess," he said and clapped again.

"Ah!" Raven, Dani, and I yelled.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears flooded from my eyes, "Danny/daddy!" Dani and I yelled in unison.

Interspace laughed and was about to clap again when he was blown into a wall. I looked up and saw Danny in his ghost form floating and glaring at Interspace. I was overjoyed, not just because Danny was here, but because he's here and his eyes were green. Dani was crying and holding her ears and hadn't noticed Danny yet, "You're dead meat," Danny said and shot ecto blasts at Interspace.

Interspace was still dazed from being thrown into the wall so the ecto blasts made a direct hit, "Oooo," Interspace winced as the ecto blasts hit.

Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos, which I'm surprised Vlad didn't take away, and sucked Interspace in. When Interspace was gone everything he did disappeared. We were all free and no longer in pain. Dani looked up and went wide eyed, "Daddy?" Dani asked cautiously.

Danny looked at us his eyes were still green so I knew Vlad had no control over him at the moment. Danny floated down and turned human, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and ran to him crying.

Danny smiled and hugged her back tight. I slowly stood up. Danny looked at me and picked Dani up and walked over to me. I started crying and hugged him grabbing his shirt. I felt him kiss my forehead, but I continued to cry on him. Dani was doing the same. I stopped crying and looked at him, "How?" I asked, "How'd you break Vlad's control?"

"I don't know," Danny said, "One minute I had no control over my body, then I heard your and Dani scream and I had control again."

"So, Vlad has no idea where you are?" I asked.

Danny shook his head, "I went invisible the minute I had control again and he was messing with a computer," he said.

I smiled and started tearing up again. Danny wiped them away and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach because he was still holding Dani. Danny broke away and set Dani down, but she still held his pants. I turned to the Titans who were smiling. Dani and I had Danny back, but we still had to worry about Vlad bringing Trigon back to life, "Danny," Robin said.

We turned to Robin, "If you don't mind us asking do you remember anything while you were under Vlad's control?"

Danny nodded, "Very clearly," he said.

"Well, did Vlad have a plan made to bring Trigon back?" Beast Boy asked as he held Raven up.

"He never told me it," Danny said, "But if I know Vlad he has one."

Raven shivered and Beast Boy held her closer to him, "Well, whatever Vlad has planned we'll stop him just like we always do," I said.

Danny smiled at me, "Let's go home guys and just to be on the safe side Danny I'll invent something that'll keep Vlad from taking control of you again," Cyborg said, "Because he knows where Dani and Sam are and most likely knows that's where you came."

Danny nodded, "Thanks," he said.

The Titans got in the T-car while Danny picked me up bridal style and transformed with Danny and flew above the T-car to the Tower.

**A/N How was that? That's probably the best battle I've ever done! Okay raise your hand if you thought Interspace was Danny overshadowing a man at the beginning. R&R if you want more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing.**

Sam was laying on Danny shoulder watching T.V while Dani fell alseep in his lap. Danny wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore a black watch that Cyborg invented to keep Vlad from taking over him over again. Sam wore a black tank top and black shorts that came up to knees and her hair was in a full ponytail. Dani wore a red tank top and red shorts that covered her knees and her hair in a ponytail, "Cyborg!" Robin yelled, "What's wrong with the AC?"

Because the Tower was so hot all the Titans were out of uniform. Robin wore a red t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black shorts. Starfire wore a light blue sundress that was a bit over her knees and her hair was in a ponytail. Beast Boy wore a purple t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up with gray shots. Raven wore a blue tank top and black shorts that came above her knees. Cyborg just had a fan on his shoulder blowing on his face, "I don't know," Cyborg said, "I think the thing that makes it cold in broken."

Everyone moaned, "Can you fix it?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Cyborg stated.

This made everyone groan louder, "Friend Sam?" Starfire said.

Sam turned to Starfire, "Hmm?"

"Why are you and Friends Danny and Dani not doing the sweating?"

The Titans turned, "Yeah, it's like 100 degrees in here," Robin said.

Sam and Danny looked at each other. Danny raised his hand and it began to glow blue. The temperature dropped dramatically. Everyone sighed with relief, "Danny has an ice core," Sam said, "I thought I told you that."

"Oh!" Cyborg said, "I know what to do now! Danny I need you for a minute."

Danny looked at Sam and slowly moved Dani to the pillow on the couch. Danny got up and followed Cyborg down the hall. Sam turned back to the T.V and the Titans went back to fanning themselves. Suddenly, the AC came on and Danny and Cyborg came in, "Halleluiah!" the Titans yelled.

"You guys are worse than Tucker in summer," Sam said.

Danny laughed and down next to Sam who went back to her position before he left. Suddenly, Dani woke up and both hers and Danny's ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," Danny said.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I sat up and started looking around with my boyfriend and daughter, "What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Ghost sense," Danny said.

This got the Titans out of their seats, "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Dani, Danny, and I groaned. Dani fell on her pillow and went back to sleep, "What are you doing here?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Who's this?" Cyborg asked.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHO ARE YOU? No seriously who are you?" the Box Ghost said.

"Even you guys can handle the Box Ghost," I said, "And you've never faced a ghost before."

Robin smirked, "Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The Box Ghost screamed like a little girl as the Titans' powers showed up, "Don't hurt me!" the Box Ghost whimpered.

Danny held up his hand making the Titans stop, "What do you want Boxy?" Danny asked.

"Uh...before YOUR DOOM, but now, I WANT OUT OF HERE!" the Box Ghost phased out of the Tower screaming.

Danny shook his head and I laid down on his shoulder again, "Okay, that was worse than Dr. Light," Cyborg said.

Danny and I laughed, "Next time we might not be so lucky," Danny said, "There are lots of ghosts who want me dead."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

Danny just glanced at them, "Because, I'm the one who stopped their 'Take over the World' plans," he said.

_'Well that's one reason,'_ I said.

"Oh," Starfire said.

"What are some of the ghost you defeated?" Robin asked, "I've researched some ghosts and I'd like to know which ones are good, evil, and no threat."

I sat up and Danny and I turned around, "Okay," Danny said, "You name the ghost and we'll tell you."

"I think his name was Clockwork," Robin said, "He's the master of time. Could that be trouble?"

Danny and I shook our head, "Clockwork, only shows up when something like Dan comes along. He actually saved Sam, Tucker, my teacher, and my family from be exploded," Danny said.

"Oh," Robin said, "So we may not see him at all."

"We hope not," I said, "That would mean either Dan's escaped or something just as bad might happen."

"Okay so it's good if we don't meet Clockwork," Cyborg said.

"What about Skulker?" Robin asked.

"He can become a threat," Danny said, "He wants my pelt on the foot of his bed."

"Ew," the Titans said in unison.

"Yeah, well, he could invent something that could hurt me and he will use anyone to get to me," Danny said, "He used Sam and Dani right before Vlad took control of me."

I shivered remembering what he did to me. Danny wrapped him arm around me, "Okay, what about Wolf?" Robin asked.

Danny smiled, "Wolf if a friend," he said, "But he speaks an almost dead language so only me, Sam, and Tucker know what he's saying."

"Okay," Robin said, "What the most powerful evil ghost you've faced? Besides Dan."

Danny and I looked at each other, "Pariah," Danny said.

"Pariah Darka?" Robin said shocked, "The old King of the Ghost Zone?"

Danny nodded, "Vlad released him," he said, "I barely had any of the powers I do now and almost died trying to beat him."

I hugged Danny's arm, "So you defeated Pariah with out most of your powers?" Robin asked.

"I had the help of one of my parents inventions that increased my powers strength," Danny said.

"Wait," Cyborg said, "Pariah, the powerful King of the Ghost Zone, was defeated by you?"

"He challenged me," Danny said, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"He challenged you?" Robin asked, "Why?"

Danny and I looked at each other, "That's not important," I said, "All you have to know is Danny defeated him."

"Do you not know why you were challenged by the evil king?" Starfire asked.

"We know," Danny said, "But it's just something we'd like to keep to ourselves."

"Okay?" Robin said confused.

Danny and I turned back around signaling that we were done talking. Suddenly, Dani woke up and both her and Danny's ghost sense went off again, "Uh-oh," Danny said, "Everyone get ready."

Danny and Dani transformed and the Titans got into fight stance, "Well, well, well," a voice said.

"Ah!" Dani yelled.

"Dani!" Danny and I yelled.

Suddenly, Skulker appeared and held Dani by her throat, "Skulker!" Danny and I yelled.

"Titans-"

"No!" Danny yelled, "You might hit Dani!"

Skulker laughed as Dani struggled to get out of Skulker's grip, "Let her go Skulker!" Danny yelled.

"You want me to let her go?" Skulker asked and pushed a button and spikes appeared.

"No!" Danny, the Titans, and I yelled.

Skulker smirked and held Dani by her wrist over the spikes, "Say bye-bye to the Princess," Skulker said.

Danny clinched his fists, "Do that and you'll die all over again," Danny growled.

Skulker smirked and dropped her, "Ah!" Dani yelled.

"No!" Danny and I yelled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

Dani was surrounded in a black aura and brought over to Raven. Raven grabbed her and Danny and I breathed with relief then glared at Skulker, "You're going to pay for that," Danny said.

Danny shot his ecto blasts at Skulker and sent him on the couch, "Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The Titans shot sonic blasts, exploding disks, starbolts, and magic at Skulker, "Oof!" Skulker said, "What the!"

Suddenly, Beast Boy transformed and pinned him to the wall as a gorilla, "Again with gorillas!" Skulker yelled.

Danny floated above Beast Boy, "Leave Skulker or you'll be put in the Fenton Thermos and there's no Ghost Zone here," Danny said.

Skulker growled and phased out of Beast Boy's grip and Beast Boy turned human, "Fine Whelp," Skulker said, "But this isn't the end. I will have your pelt and your little friends' too."

Skulker disappeared and Danny rolled his eyes and turned human. Dani ran to Danny and held his leg. Danny picked her up, "It's okay," Danny said.

"Why did he call Dani Princess?" Cyborg asked.

Danny, Sam, and Dani froze, "Come to think of it," Raven said, "Interspace called her Princess too."

Dani grabbed Danny's shirt. Danny and I stayed quiet, "Sam, Danny," Robin said, "What aren't you telling us?"

"I do not like friends keeping secrets," Starfire said.

"What Star said," Beast Boy said.

Danny sighed and I knew it was time to tell them, "Remember when I said that Vlad wasn't the King of the Ghost Zone?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Robin said, "But what does that have to do with this?"

Danny sighed and set Dani down, "Vlad could have control of the Ghost Zone once Earth was destroyed because he had me," Danny said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, "I don't get it."

Robin went wide eyed, "You're joking?" Robin said.

Danny shook his head, but continued because the rest of the Titans were confused, "I was able to defeat Pariah because I'm the King of the Ghost Zone."

"What!" the Titans yelled.

I grabbed Danny hand, "That's why Interspace and Skulker called Dani Princess," Sam said, "She's Danny's daughter."

"What about you?" Raven asked me.

Danny wrapped his arm around my waist, "Clockwork said that Sam would be the one I marry, so she's the Queen of the Ghost Zone," Danny said.

I nodded, "Whoa," Cyborg said, "Talk about not worrying about your future."

"That's why I was so upset with Vlad took Danny," I said, "There were so many things Vlad could do to ruin the future."

Danny pulled me closer to him and kept his hand on Dani's head, "But now that you're not under Vlad's control," Robin said.

"Is he still going to revive Trigon?" Beast Boy finished.

I subconsciously touched Danny's watch. Vlad wasn't going to take Danny, not again. Dani grabbed Danny tighter, "We'll make sure Vlad doesn't take any of you," Robin said, "Because if I'm right, if Vlad gets any of you than it could be just as bad."

Danny nodded, "You guys are the best," Sam said.

**A/N How was that? R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday I was feeling under the weather and didn't want to ruin the plot. Anyway I own nothing.**

Dani was flying around the obstacle course with the new anti-ghost weapons, "Whoa!" Dani yelled and dodged the blast, "I liked it better without the weapons."

"I guess I did good," Cyborg said.

"Dani, duck!" Sam yelled.

"Ah!" Dani yelled and flew down.

"Time!" Robin yelled and hit a button making the weapons turn off.

Dani flew over and turned human, "That, was ridiculous!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a laugh was heard. Everyone turned, "Raven?" Robin said, "Did you just laugh?"

"Wait, a minute," Sam said, "Happy! What are you doing out of Raven's head?"

Happy laughed, "Don't know," she said, "One minute I'm in my domain then I'm here."

"Hey!" a voice said, "Mind starting the course again?"

"Brave!" Dani yelled, "What's going on here!"

"Wait, where's the real Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's asleep in her room," Timid said coming up with her hood up.

Beast Boy ran off, "Where's Knowledge and Wisdom?" Sam asked Timid.

"Um...I don't know," Timid said.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I hit my head, "Great," I said and ran out into the Tower.

"WHAT!" I heard the real Raven yell.

"I think Beast Boy got Raven up," Danny said.

I nodded, "Come on lets check the common room," I said.

We ran in the common room and found a Raven in an orange cape drinking a soda and Affection, "No Knowledge and Wisdom in here," I said, "Affection!" I yelled, "Where's Knowledge and Wisdom?"

"I don't know, but can you tell Rude to stop burping," Affection said shyly.

The Raven in the orange cape turned and burped. I looked disgusted, "Ew," I said, "She's worse than Tucker."

Rude threw the empty can behind her and opened another, "And sloppy," Danny added.

Raven and Beast Boy ran in and Affection squeaked when she saw Beast Boy and blushed lightly, "What's going on here?" Raven yelled, "Rude! Where's Knowledge and Wisdom!"

"How would I know?" Rude said and threw the empty can behind her again and hit Beast Boy in the head.

"Ow!" Beast Boy said and rubbed his head, "Girl has an arm."

Affection glared at Rude and hit her in the head, "Hey!" Rude said, "What was that for Affection!"

"Affection?" Raven said.

Affection blushed and laughed nervously, "Uh, hi," she said.

Suddenly, Brave, Happy, and Timid entered, "Affection!" Happy squealed and hugged her, "I was wondering where you were!"

Affection blushed, "Sorry," she said.

Brave flipped and landed on the couch next to Rude, "What's on T.V?" Brave asked and grabbed the remote.

Raven growled, "What are you all doing here!" Raven yelled.

"We don't know," Timid whimpered.

"Raven stop yelling," Beast Boy said and went to comfort Timid.

Raven rubbed her temples, "Right, sorry Timid," she said.

Suddenly, Starfire came in with an emotion in a light green cape, "Friend Raven, I've located another of your emotions," she said.

Raven blinked, "Who are you?" Raven asked.

The Raven crossed her arms, "Jealousy," she said.

Beast Boy blinked, "You get jealous?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." Raven said.

"Yeah, you do," Jealousy said and went beside Affection, "I came from her."

Affection blushed and Raven looked confused. Beast Boy looked at the two emotions in confusion. I snickered and Danny was having trouble holding back a laugh. Suddenly, Robin and Cyborg came in with two more emotions, "Found two more," Robin said.

One had a deep red cape and the other had light blue cape, "Rage," Raven growled.

The emotion in the red cape growled back, "And Depression," Raven said.

The Raven in the light blue cape just looked down. Rage went over to the fridge and grabbed and apple. Depression just went over to a chair and put her head on the bar. Suddenly, Dani came in, "I couldn't find Knowledge or Wisdom, but I found another emotion," she said.

Raven turned, "Who are you?" Raven asked.

This Raven had a dark pink cape and she had her hood down and a dark pink flower was behind her ear, "I'm Love," the emotion said, "Just arrived about a week ago."

Raven went wide eyed, "What!" she yelled, "I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Yeah, you are," Love said and went beside Affection and Jealousy, "If these two are here then I come along sooner or later."

Raven held her head, "What's going on!" Raven yelled.

The door opened and closed and Knowledge and Wisdom entered, "That, Raven, is unknown at the moment," Knowledge said.

"What do you mean UNKNOWN!" Raven yelled.

Knowledge and Wisdom held their hands up, "We're not sure how or why this happened," Wisdom said, "But for now we're all stuck here."

"Are you kidding me?" Raven yelled, "I don't even know why those three are here!" Raven yelled pointing to Affection, Jealousy, and Love.

"Way to lose your temper," Rage said smirking.

Raven growled and went to attack Rage, but Beast Boy grabbed her, "Calm down Raven," he said.

Raven growled, but relaxed. Happy giggled and Affection and Love looked around the room, but I could see blushes on their cheeks, "How long is this going to last?" Robin asked, "And is this all of the emotions?"

"Cause if it's not I'm going to need a bigger Tower," Cyborg said.

"This is all," Wisdom said, "For now, Raven may develop more emotions."

"Okay then," Cyborg said, "I'll go work on rooms then. Some of you may need to share rooms."

"As long as they're compatible they should be fine," Knowledge said.

Cyborg nodded and left the room. Rude burped and tossed another can, "Ew," we all said.

"Stop that Rude," Knowledge said, "That's disgusting."

"That's my job," Rude said and opened another can of soda.

I left the room and Danny and Dani followed me, "This is going to be one crowded house for a while," I said, "I may want to go to the store and get more food...and caffeine free soda for less burping."

"I don't think the caffeine causes the burping Sam," Danny said.

"Well I'll try anything to get that burping to stop," I said.

"Can I come?" Dani asked.

"No," I said, "Just me and daddy okay. Go see if you can help Cyborg with the rooms okay."

Dani nodded and ran to find Cyborg. Danny transformed and picked me up bridal style and we flew off towards the store. Danny landed and turned human and we walked in the store, "So, what do we get first?" Danny asked.

"Let's go with more fruits and vegetables," I said and grabbed a cart.

Danny nodded and we went to the produce section, "Lettuce?" Danny asked.

"Yes," I said, "I want the Titans eating more salads with their meals."

Danny laughed and put two heads in a bag, "Tomatoes too?" he asked.

I nodded, "The big ones and the little ones," I said.

Danny nodded and put the tomatoes in a separate bag then put both bags in the cart, "Lets get some cantaloup too," I said, "Even Tucker ate that."

Danny laughed and nodded and grabbed one, "Uh, Sam," Danny said, "Is this supposed to be on this?"

I went over and saw a little black spot on it, "Hmm," I said and grabbed it, "Huh?"

This felt lighter than it should, "Something's not right here," I said.

Suddenly, the black spot became an eye, "Ah!" I yelled and threw it.

"What the!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, the 'cantaloup' grew legs like a spider. The whole store screamed when all the 'cantaloups' grew eyes and legs, "What's going on?" I yelled.

Danny grabbed me and transformed and flew up, "Should we call the Titans?" Danny asked.

I was about to answer when something grabbed me out of Danny's arms, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

I turned behind me and saw that some kind of toy had grabbed me, "What is this?" I yelled trying to get out of the toy's hold, "Attack of the mall!"

"Ah!" a voice said and kicked the toy.

I fell, but Danny caught me, "Brave?" Danny said.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

Then the Titans, Dani, Brave, Happy, and Affection attacked the spider like cantaloups and other living things that weren't supposed to be living, "You okay Sam?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "You need to help Danny. It's like someone brought the entire mall to life."

Danny nodded and put me down and started shooting ecto blasts at the living material. I watched as my boyfriend, daughter, friends, and three of my one of my friend's emotions fought the contents of the mall. I suddenly felt a prescience behind me. I spun around and kicked the person and gasped when the person grabbed my leg, "Well, aren't we special?" the person said.

I glared and jumped and kicked the man in the face with my other foot, wait, was he wearing a mask? The masked man laughed and got up, "Quite a kick you got there," the man said.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

I gasped. The Titans told us about Slade, "Robin," Slade said, "How nice to see you again."

"Sam!" Danny yelled and flew down to me his hands glowing blue.

"Well, if it isn't the little king," Slade said.

My hand went to my mouth in shock. Slade laughed, "Didn't you know little girl?" Slade said, "I know everything about the Titans...sometimes more than they know."

Danny growled, "What do you want?" he asked.

Slade looked at us and I had a feeling he was smirking under his mask, "Lets just say, a whole world of ghosts under my control," Slade said.

I went wide eyed, "Let me at 'em!" Brave yelled, "Let me go Raven! Let me at 'em!"

I glanced behind me and saw Brave trying to run at Slade, but Raven calmly held her hood. Slade chuckled making me look at him again, "Cute emotions you have there Raven," Slade said.

Raven growled, "Come on!" Brave yelled, "Let me at 'em!"

Happy and Affection hit Brave in the head making her stop. Slade looked at me and Danny then at Dani floating beside Raven, "We'll be in touch," Slade said then disappeared.

All the contents in the mall became lifeless again and Danny dropped his ice powers and turned human, "Sam," Danny said and hugged me tight.

I hugged him back and grabbed fists of his shirt. Not only did we have Vlad after us, but now Slade. Right now I'm wishing that we were just like we were at the beginning not worrying about one of us being taken so the Ghost Zone would fall. I'm wishing that all our friends were alive and could help us. I miss Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie. I even miss my parents and Paulina. There has to be a way to stop all this...but what could it be?

The next thing I knew I was flying in Danny's arms, "I miss them," I said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, my parents, even Paulina," I said.

Danny's flying slowed down, "I know," Danny said, "I do too and it's my fault they're dead."

"No," I said, "No it's not. It's Vlad's. None of this is your fault Danny. You didn't ask to be king and you certainly didn't ask Vlad to take control of you and kill everybody."

"I know that," Danny said, "But _I_ still am and _I_ did kill everyone. The blood is still on my hands and I have the memories of doing it Sam. I have nightmares about it every night."

"But Cyborg made where that can never happen again," I said touching his black watch.

"Yes, but he can't make the blood or memories go away Sam," Danny said, "I did everything."

I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him. I felt him stop flying and kiss me back. I pulled away, "Listen to me Danny," I said, "None of this is your fault and I can tell you this. Your family and everyone else don't blame you either. They all knew Vlad had you under his control. None of this is your fault I promise you that."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Sam," he said.

I smiled and kissed him again, "No problem Danny," I said when we pulled apart.

Danny phased into the Tower and found the common room a mess, "Whoa!" I yelled, "What happened?"

"Rude," Robin said picking up all the soda cans.

I looked around, "She did all this?" I asked.

"Yep," Beast Boy said helping pick up cans.

"Uh, where's Raven, Affection, Love, and Jealousy?" Danny asked and turned human.

"In Raven's room trying to figure out why they're here," Cyborg said.

"WHAT!" Raven's yell was heard.

I snickered then burst out laughing, "I guess she found out," Robin said chuckling.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "What?" Beast Boy asked, "What I do?"

_**Raven's Point of View**-15 minutes ago_

"Okay you three why are you here?" I asked, "I don't like anyone."

Affection and Love looked at each other, "Yeah, you do," they said in unison.

"No, I don't," I said.

"You wonder why Sam called you clueless," Jealousy said.

I glared at her, "Okay," I said and sat crisscross on my bed, "I want you each to tell me when you arrived. Affection, you first."

"Well," Affection said, "I remember 'arriving' about the time the Titans first formed, but I wasn't really matured as a real emotion until about a month ago...two next week."

I raised an eyebrow, "When the Titans first formed?" I asked, "So you're saying I like one of my teammates? YOU'RE NUTS!"

Affection squeaked, "Okay, Love," I said rubbing my temples, "You go."

"Well, I 'arrived' about the same time Affection did, but I wasn't a matured emotion until a week ago," Love said.

I groaned, "I don't love one of my friends!" I yelled.

"Yes you do," Love said.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked crossing my arms.

Affection and Love were quiet. I sighed and turned to Jealousy, "What about you?" I asked.

Jealousy crossed her arms and glared at a picture. I turned and saw it was an old photo of the Titans from when Terra was a Titans, "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Blondie," Jealousy said still glaring.

"Terra?" I asked, "What about her?"

Jealousy looked at me with an 'are you serious' look. I looked at Affection and Love who were looking at the floor. I looked at the picture then at Jealousy then at the picture, _'What about Terra has got Jealousy so upset?'_ I wondered, _'Why would she...me... be jealous of...'_

"WHAT!" I yelled getting it.

Affection, Love, and Jealousy flinched, "I don't love Beast Boy!" I yelled.

"Yes you do," the three said in unison.

"No, I don-"

"Raven," Love said, "Face it. Who was there for you right after Malchior?"

"Beast Boy," I said.

"Why were you so wary when Terra came back to be a Titan?" Jealousy asked.

I looked down. I may have been a little jealous, "What about when Terra attacked?" Affection asked, "When you got hurt. Who did Beast Boy go help? You or Terra?"

"Terra was attacking us," I said, "Of course Beast Boy would come help me."

"But why didn't he try and talk to her instead of help you up?" Love asked.

I looked down, "Face it," Jealousy said, "You were jealous of Terra...still are by the way," she said glaring at the picture.

I thought of all the things Beast Boy did for me. He was always sweet and kind to me and I was always mean and hurtful, "But, we're complete opposites!" I yelled.

"Opposites attract," Love said.

"I still don't believe this," I said.

"The Beast," Affection said quietly.

I turned to her, "What?" I said, "What about it?"

"Oh yeah!" Love said, "The Beast only came out when you were in danger. That was really sweet."

My mouth was gaped slightly, "I-I don't believe this," I said, "I-I-I'm in love with Beast Boy."

Love and Affection jumped and squealed, "About time," Jealousy said, "Can we go kill Blondie now?"

I fell on my bed and held my pillow, "You can go now," I said, "I want to be alone right now."

I heard my door open and close as my emotions left, "I can't believe this."

**A/N Ta da! Does this make up for yesterday? Please R&R if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay sorry for the late update my cousin took the computer again. I'll make this as long as I can. I own nothing.**

Titans' Tower was crazy! Robin was yelling at Rude to stop burping. Sam was yelling at Happy to stop laughing and giggling. Cyborg was trying to get Brave to leave Depression and Timid alone. Knowledge and Wisdom were reading on the couch. Beast Boy was fixing him a snack while Affection and Love secretly watched him and every time he turned they would look away. Jealousy was in the hall drawing mustaches and glasses on pictures of Terra with a black Sharpy. Danny and Dani were trying to stop Rage from taring up the Tower and Starfire was at the mall, "Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he finished his snack.

"Everywhere!" Cyborg yelled trying to pulled Brave off Timid.

"Not what I meant!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I think she's still in her room," Danny said, "Dani! A little help here!"

"Rage!" Dani yelled, "Stop! Oof!"

"Dani!" Danny yelled, "That's it!"

Beast Boy sighed and turned and barely just caught Affection and Love staring at him, "Huh?" he said, "Do I have something on me?"

Love and Affection blushed and quickly shook their heads. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but shook his head, "I'm going to check on Raven," he said.

Jealousy came back in capping the marker, "What did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Blondie looks much better now," Jealousy said and sat beside Affection and Love.

"Blondie?" Robin asked, "Terra?"

"Yep," Jealousy said crossing her arms.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy," Beast Boy said and walked out the door with his soup.

Beast Boy went down the hall until he found Raven's door. He knocked with the hand that wasn't holding his soup, "GO AWAY!" Raven yelled.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I tensed, "Raven?" I said, "Raven are you okay?"

"Beast Boy?" Raven said softly.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, "Raven are you okay in there? You haven't come out in three days. Not even for food or water. I'm worried about you Raven."

The words left my mouth before I knew it, _'Dang it! Wrong words Garfield!'_

Raven didn't make a sound, "Raven?" I said worried.

"Just go away Garfield," Raven said softly.

I blinked. Raven never called me by my real name unless she was mad or really upset. I entered the pass code to enter Raven's room. Her doors opened, "Raven?" I said and walked in.

"I said go away Beast Boy," Raven said.

My sensitive hearing picked up a sob. I set my soup on her side table and sat on her bed, "Raven what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said, but I heard another sob, "Just go away."

"No," I said, "Raven you're crying. You never cry, only after Malchior did I ever see you cry."

Raven gripped her pillow tighter and started crying full out, "Raven?" I asked worried.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what Raven?" I asked, "You have to tell me what's wrong for me to help you."

"Why are you always nice to me?" Raven asked.

I blinked in shock, "What?" I asked.

"Why are you always nice to me even when I'm always mean to you?" she asked.

I was shocked, "Raven," I said, "You're never mean to me. Sure you snap at me at times, but that's because I went to far with something and in case you haven't noticed I've matured a little because of that."

Raven looked at me her cheeks tear stained, "But I've done nothing, but be mean to you..."

I shook my head, "No Raven," I said, "You helped me forget Terra after she betrayed us and when I saw her at the school. And you also got me into writing and reading. You've done a lot for me Raven not just those things."

Raven looked at me and I smiled at her. Suddenly, she jumped on me and hugged me tight. I was shocked at first, but wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you Garfield," Raven said.

I rubbed her arm in a calming matter, "No problem Rae," I said.

The nickname I made for her slipped out before I could stop it. I waited to be hit or worse, but nothing. I looked at Raven and saw her check on my chest. She either didn't hear me say it or she's just too upset? Not that I was complaining at all. Raven looked at me straight in the eyes and I don't know what, but I started leaning down towards her. I saw her leaning up, _'Is she...are we gonna...'_

Raven's eyes closed and I pulled her slightly closer so she wouldn't break her neck. I closed my eyes and could feel her breath on my lips. Suddenly, the alarm went off. We opened our eyes in shock, "Dang it!" we heard voices yell.

I blushed really hard and I saw Raven blush slightly, "Uh...maybe we should..." I said nervously.

"Yeah," Raven said and got off me.

I shivered slightly when her body left me. We ran into the common room, "What happened?" I asked.

I looked around and saw Affection, Love, Happy, and Jealousy pouting, "Uh...what's with them?" I asked.

Robin hit a button on the computer, "Aw come on!" Sam yelled.

"Are you KIDDING ME!" Rage yelled.

"Dr. Light is running away from the Box Ghost after he robbed a bank!" Robin said.

"I'm, gonna, kill, them," Danny said.

"Why?" I asked, "Did we miss something?"

_**No One's Point of View**-Five Minutes Ago_

"Do you guys have a connection with Raven?" Sam asked Raven's emotions.

"Yeah," Knowledge said closing her book.

"Why?" Wisdom asked following Knowledge.

"Mind telling us what's happening?" Sam asked, "Cause I have a feeling them being alone might spark something."

"Oooooooooo!" Happy yelled jumping and clapping, "That'd be great!"

Love and Affection smirked, "Raven just yelled that she wants him to go away," Affection said.

Happy jumped up and down and Depression brought her head off the bar. Robin and everybody else was smirking, "I have returned from the mall of shopping!" Starfire said carrying at least 20 bags easily.

"Hey Star," Cyborg said just in time.

Starfire looked confused, "Beast Boy just entered Raven's room," Love said.

Robin whispered something in his girlfriend's ear. Starfire's eyes brightened, "Oh!" Starfire said, "Friends Raven and Beast Boy are in love! How joyous!"

"Oh!" Happy said, "Beast Boy is comforting her!"

Starfire clapped along with Dani, "Yea!" Dani yelled, "Finally, no more cluelessness!"

"Dani..." Danny and Sam said warningly.

"Sorry," Dani said, "But it gets annoying real fast."

"Raven just hugged him!" Love said.

Sam smiled and grabbed Danny's hand, "Now they just have to get together," Danny said.

Affection, Love, and Happy squealed, "They're about to kiss!" they yelled in unison.

Starfire squealed, "They're lending...lending...almost there..." Love said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, "And they broke apart," Wisdom said.

Everyone looked at each other, "Dang it!" everyone yelled in unison.

**A/N Sorry it took forever, but my cousin took it and had it most for most of the day. Hope this was good. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View **(The Real Raven)_

I was pacing back in forth in my room, "We almost...me and Beast Boy...Ah!"

I fell on my bed, "This is too complicated!" I yelled to no one.

I figured out very fast that for as long as my emotions are out and about I can show my emotions in my real body. I bit my pillow, "Does this mean Gar likes me?" I asked no one, "Or was my mind just making me see what I wanted to see? That has to be it. Beast Boy would never like me."

I felt tears fall down my face, "I hate this," I said.

I suddenly felt my mouth covered. I screamed, but no noise came out.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I was on the couch with my head in my hands, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I thought over and over again.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said.

"Huh?" I said, "Oh, hey Star, what is it?"

"Friend Raven has not come out of her room," Starfire said, "Sam has gone to check on her, but I would feel better if you went with-"

"Ah!" Sam yelled.

I turned, "Sam!" Danny yelled and transformed while running.

_"Friend Sam went to check on her..."_ I went wide eyed, "Raven!" I yelled and ran by Starfire and the others who were still trying to figure out what just happened.

I ran only by memory because my mind was in overdrive, "Sam!" I heard Danny yell, "Who are you?"

I entered Raven's door and froze and gasped. The person turned and held both Raven and Sam in her arms, "Terra?" I said in shock.

"Blondie!" Jealousy yelled, "Oh this figures!"

I was still in shock, but came out of it when Terra laughed, "Hello Titans," she said.

"Terra?" Robin said, "Why...put Sam and Raven down!"

Terra laughed and her blue eyes turned red, "Vlad!" Danny yelled.

"You called Daniel?" Vlad said.

Danny turned to Vlad who was floating in his ghost form, "So, because you could have me you'd take an ex Titan!" he yelled.

"Correct Daniel," Vlad said, "Now I have Samantha, a controller of earth, and the Gem."

I growled, "Let Raven, Sam, and Terra go!" I yelled.

Vlad turned, "You're that vegetable from before," he said.

I growled and felt myself turn into the Beast, "Gah!" Vlad yelled, "Not that thing again!"

Terra dropped Raven and Sam in fear, "No!" Vlad yelled, "Grab the Gem! He won't hurt the-"

I hit him with my claw and growled. Vlad hit Raven's wall. Danny ran to Sam and I stood in front of Raven and growled, "Very well then," Vlad said, "Terra, we're leaving."

Terra and Vlad flew off and I turned back human and knelt next to Raven, "Raven?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

Raven moaned, "Garfield?" she said rubbing her head.

I sighed with relief, "Friends Raven and Sam," Starfire said, "You are the okay correct?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah," she said, "We're fine...well I am."

I looked at Raven, "I'm fine," she said, "Just a little shocked."

I clinched my fists. Danny held Sam close with Dani, "Okay," Robin said, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. Why don't we all go to bed."

Everybody nodded and left, but I stayed with Raven and helped her into bed, "Are you sure you're okay Raven?" I asked as I removed her cape.

Raven just nodded and I turned to her, "Raven?" I asked.

Raven held her knees and I went over to her bed, "Raven?" I asked.

"I'm putting everyone in danger," Raven said.

I felt my heart stop, "What? No!" I said and grabbed her hands.

Raven turned to me so fast I was almost positive she got wipe lash, "Listen to me Raven," I said, "You're not putting anyone in danger. If anything you're in danger and we need to keep a better eye on you."

I looked at Raven in the eyes and I saw fear in them and...nervousness...maybe? Suddenly, Raven attacked me in another hug. I almost fell on her bed, but I put my arms on the bed stopping me from falling. I could feel Raven crying on me. I readjusted myself and held Raven close as she cried, "It's okay Raven," I said and ran a hand threw her hair.

She gripped me tighter and I pulled her closer, "Everything will be okay Rae, I promise," I said her nickname coming out again.

Raven looked at me, "Gar...would...would you mind staying with me?" she asked.

I was a little shocked, but smiled, "Sure Raven," I said, "I'll go change into my pajamas then be straight back okay?"

Raven nodded and sat up, "You change too," I said and left the room and walked to my room.

I quickly changed into my purple t-shirt and gray pajama pants. I was about to walk out when I noticed something. It was a book from when I was in Africa. Went over to it and opened it and found what I was looking for, my mother's bracelet. I kept it in this book because it was one of the only stories I had from when I was little. I walked with my mother's bracelet in my hand.

My mother's bracelet was dark blue with little green and black gems. I knocked on Raven's door and it opened and Raven was sitting on her bed holding her knees in her dark blue pajamas. I walked over to her and took one of her hands. I started to put my mother's bracelet on her wrist, "Gar?" Raven said, "What's this?"

I smiled at her, "My mother's bracelet," I said.

Raven went wide eyed and I remembered what my mom told me when she gave it to me.

_**Flashback**_

"Garfield!" my mom yelled.

I was five at the time, "Yes mommy," I asked when I entered my parents room.

My mother smiled and pulled something out of her wooden jewelery box and pulled out the bracelet. She wrapped it around my wrist, "Listen very carefully Garfield," she said, "My mother gave me this and said that if I had a son to give this to him; you Garfield."

I was confused, but my mother continued, "She told me to give this and to tell you that, when you're older and _**very**_ sure of yourself, to give this to the girl you love. Do you understand Garfield?"

I nodded and hugged my mom.

_**End Flashback**_

"Gar...why?" Raven said pulling me from my memory.

I just smiled and clasped the last band on the bracelet, "Because it's what my mother told me to do," I said and smiled at her.

Raven blinked and looked at it, "What did she say?"she asked.

I smiled lightly, "I'll tell you some other time," I said, "Right now it's time for bed."

Raven looked confused, but nodded and laid on her pillow with the hand that had my mother's bracelet close to her face. I smiled at her and laid beside her wrapping my arm around her. She snuggled into me which caught me off guard, but relaxed and pulled the blanket on both of us and fell asleep.

_**No One's Point of View**_

When both Beast Boy and Raven were fast asleep Raven's bracelet began to glow a gray aura. Suddenly, ghostly versions of Beast Boy's parents appeared, "Aw, they're so cute," Marie, Beast Boy's mother, said.

"Yes," Mark, Beast Boy's father, said, "Do you really think Garfield can do this?"

Marie looked at her husband with an 'we've been over this' look, "Of course," Marie said and went over to her son and his crush, "This girl is so pretty."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I would still like to know how your mother would know what Garfield would have to do and that he would fall in love with the Gem."

Marie smiled, "Where do you think Beast Boy got his powers?" she asked.

"From a monkey?" Mark said stupidly.

Marie glared, "Oh! Those powers!" Mark said.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Yes, those powers," she said and ran a hand through her son's hair, but he still slept soundly.

"So...what does that bracelet do again?" Mark asked looking at the bracelet on Raven's wrist.

Marie rolled her eyes, "It slowly destroys Raven's demon half," Marie said, "And once it's destroyed she will no longer be the Gem."

"But won't all those people after her realize and take the bracelet off her?" Mark asked.

Marie chuckled, "That's the best part," Marie said, "Raven, or anyone else, won't know until the process is complete."

"Okay, but what about her emotions?" Mark asked, "Did you do that?"

Marie smirked, "Yes," Marie said, "I do have my mother's power as well and I did release Raven's emotions so that she'll be able to show her emotions, but once her demon half is destroyed then her emotions will go back inside her and she'll still be able to show her emotions."

"And Garfield has no idea what powers he holds?" Mark asked.

Marie shook her head, "When Raven is fully human we'll tell him what he must do, but he must know Raven is safe from any harm or he won't leave."

"And destroying her demon half will do that?" Mark asked.

"How many times have I told you this?" Marie asked, "Yes. Once Raven is fully human he'll finish what my mother and I could not."

"How do you know?" Mark asked, "If you and your mother couldn't what makes you think Garfield can?"

Marie looked at her husband, "I don't," she said simply.

"Oh," Mark said, "But what about those ghost royals? Wouldn't they try to stop him or something?"

"The King, Queen, and Princess of the Ghost Zone have a part to play...at least one of them does," Marie said, "I'm not sure which one at the moment."

"I still say we have a problem Marie," Mark said.

Marie stood up, "If we do then we'll cross that bridge when we get there," she said.

Mark nodded and the bracelet's glow disappeared with Marie and Mark.

**A/N Ta Da! Shockers in this chapter! Tell me what you thought. Please. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N My computer is FIXED! Yay! Next chapter I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I woke up and found Beast Boy's mother's bracelet on my wrist in front of my face. I blinked, _'So it wasn't a dream,'_ I thought, _'But why would he give me his mother's bracelet?'_

I looked beside me and saw Beast Boy sound asleep and his arms around my waist. I blushed lightly and tried to get out of his hold, but he moaned letting me know that he might wake up. I bit my lip. I didn't want to wake him up because he was so cute asleep like this, but we had to get downstairs or the others would assume, "Gar?" I said shaking him, "Beast Boy it's time to get up."

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Morning Rae," he said making my stomach flip, "Feeling better?"

I nodded slowly and out of the corner of my eye I saw the bracelet, "Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

I held up my hand with the bracelet, "You never told me why you gave me this," I said, "I mean…what did your mother tell you?"

Beast Boy just smiled, "It's not important Raven," he said, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want."

I didn't want to take something of Beast Boy's parents, but something inside me wanted to keep it, "No," I said, "If you trust me with it…I'll keep it."

Beast Boy smiled lightly then got out of bed, "We should get ready," he said, "I'll see you in the common room."

I nodded and Beast Boy left. I got out of bed and looked at the bracelet, "Why?" I wondered, "And why won't you tell me."

I shook my head and started to get dressed. I put on my uniform and walked into the hallway and towards the common room. I entered the common room and saw everyone confused, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Your emotions are missing," Starfire said.

I raised an eyebrow then went wide eyed, "But that's not possible…I can't show emotion without blowing something up. I was able to show my emotions because they were out and about," I said.

"Well, that makes sense," Danny said, "But then why can you show emotion now?"

I held my wrist in confusion and touched Beast Boy's mother's bracelet, "Raven?" Beast Boy said, "Are you okay?"

"Just confused…" I said.

Suddenly, the bracelet began to glow a gray color. I gasped along with everyone else, "I didn't know it did that," Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure of two people showed up, "Mom? Dad?" Beast Boy said.

My hand flew to my mouth in shock, "Hello Garfield," Beast Boy's dad said.

"How…" Beast Boy said.

"Garfield?" Dani said.

"Dani," Sam and Danny muttered.

I looked at Beast Boy who looked ready to faint, "Okay, I'm confused," Cyborg said, "I thought Green Bean's parents were dead…and what's with that bracelet?"

"We'll explain," Beast Boy's mom said.

"That would be helpful," Robin said crossing his arms.

Suddenly, the Tower changed to an old beaten up town, "Whoa!" we all yelled in shock.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"This…is what's left of Manima, The City of Magic," Marie said.

"Manima?" Beast Boy said, "Like that city you told me about when I was little?"

Marie nodded, "What's Manima?" Raven asked.

"It's like Atlantis, Azarath, and the Ghost Zone," Marie said.

"What?" Danny said shocked.

"How do you know all this? And why'd you give me that bracelet?" Beast Boy asked.

"What did I tell you when I gave you the bracelet Garfield?" Marie asked.

Beast Boy blushed, "Uh…I'd rather not say," he said.

Marie sighed, "Alright," Marie said and the town disappeared and they were in a house, "We'll show her."

Beast Boy went wide eyed, "No!" he yelled blushing.

"Garfield!" Marie yelled.

Beast Boy looked five at the time, "Yes mommy," he asked when he entered his parents' room.

Marie smiled and pulled something out of her wooden jewelry box and pulled out the bracelet. She wrapped it around Beast Boy's wrist, "Listen very carefully Garfield," she said, "My mother gave me this and said that if I had a son to give this to him; you Garfield."

He looked was confused, but Marie continued, "She told me to give this and to tell you that, when you're older and _**very**_ sure of yourself, to give this to the girl you love. Do you understand Garfield?"

Beast Boy nodded and hugged his mom.

They returned to the town and Beast Boy was blushing a deep red, "Dang it," he muttered.

Raven was looking at the bracelet then blushed, "Gar?" Raven said, "Uh…did you um…do you really love me?"

Beast Boy was blushing, "Uh…maybe…" he said.

"Garfield Logan!" Marie yelled, "Tell her the truth!"

"Okay!" Beast Boy yelled, "Yes…I do love you Raven."

_**Raven's Point of View**_

"I do love you Raven," Beast Boy said.

I froze. I thought I'd died because my heart stopped and I wasn't breathing, "W-What?" I said with what voice I had.

Beast Boy blushed again, "I said I love you," he said.

Suddenly, I could breathe again, but my heart was beating at 100MPH. Beast Boy was looking down. Suddenly, I jumped on him hugging him. He yelped and fell to the floor…or ground…or whatever the bottom was, "What?" Beast Boy said.

"Idiot," I said holding him tight, "Did you not notice Affection and Love staring at you? Or get it that Jealousy hated Terra?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, "You love me too?"

I hit him in the head, "Duh!" I said.

He smiled and stood up, "Is that the reason you're here?" Robin asked, "Or is there more?"

"There's more," Marie said, "Garfield, your grandmother knew that you would fall in love with Raven. Therefore created that bracelet. It completely destroyed your demon half Raven."

I went wide eyed, "What?" I said shocked.

"The bracelet destroyed your demon half. You're fully human," Marie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Marie said, "We knew Garfield wouldn't leave if you were in danger, but without you demon half you're no longer the Gem and have no farther use to anyone."

"Leave?" I said shocked, "Leave for what?

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "I don't understand."

"For centauries our family has been searching for Monderon, the single most powerful wizard and is the one who took all life from Manima. Our family has been trying for centauries to get Monderon and return the life to this city," Marie said, "Garfield, now it's your turn."

"What!" I yelled, "No!"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Both me and your grandmother were witches," Marie said, "And you're a wizard."

"I'm a WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Listen to me Garfield," Marie said, "You must stop Monderon or he'll destroy this city like he did Manima. It's your choice Garfield. You can go after Monderon or he can come to you."

Beast Boy gripped me, "But I have no idea how to use magic," he said.

"I told you we had a problem Marie!" Mark yelled.

"Oh…dang it!" Marie said.

I suddenly got an idea, "I have an idea," I said slowly.

Beast Boy looked at me in confusion, "I know magic," I said, "So if Beast Boy goes; I go."

Beast Boy looked at me shocked, "Raven-"

"No!" I yelled, "I either go or he doesn't learn."

Marie sighed, "But you'll have to train him and protect each other," Marie said, "That's too much for you guys."

"Then I'll go with them," Danny said.

"What!" Sam yelled, "Danny no! We just got you back!"

"That could work," Marie said.

"No!" Sam yelled, "Danny!"

Danny grabbed Sam, "Sam, I'll be fine," he said, "You need to stay with Dani."

Sam shook her head, "No!" Sam yelled, "I'm going with you!"

"No," Danny said, "You need to watch Dani."

"I'm not a baby!" Dani yelled, "Just take mommy with you!"

"Dani!" Danny said.

Suddenly everyone, but Danny, Sam, Raven, and Beast Boy disappeared, "Huh?" Raven said.

"You four will help Garfield," Mark said, "But know this. If you call Beast Boy or Raven by those names Monderon will find you. You'll have to call them by their real names."

"But Raven is my real name," I said.

Marie shook her head, "Here, you'll be called Rachel," she said.

"Here?" Danny asked.

They arrived in a purple like forest, "Welcome to the World of Tinamil," Mark said and disappeared with Marie.

**A/N This is not the start of a sequel! I will be continuing this story hope you enjoy. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm not going to be doing a sequel to this story because I still need to finish two more stories and start another story so hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the late update my family just arrived at the beach and I just got the wireless to work. So once again sorry and I will try my best this whole week to get the chapters up everyday, but no promises. I own nothing.**

_**Beas-Garfield's Point of View**_

I was extremely confused, "Okay…now what?" Danny asked.

"Whoa!" Rav-I mean Rachel yelled.

"Rachel?" I said surprised her new name came out, "Are you okay?"

"I have white magic now?" she said.

"Well, your demon half is gone," Sam said.

"But still…it just shocked me," Rachel said.

Danny looked at the sky, "Well, either the sun's coming up or it's going down," he said, "So how about we walk for a little bit then sleep."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Uh…" Rachel said, "Did our clothes change?"

I looked down, "What the…" I said.

I wore a gray long sleeve shirt with a black vest and what looked like a really weird sign in the middle with black loose fitting pants with gray flats. But that's not what freaked me out. My skin was no longer green, but whitish tannish my hair was blonde, "Whoa…" I said.

I looked at everyone else and was even more shocked. Rachel wore a white strapless dress that covered her feet with a black pattern on the bottom and has the same in the middle as I did and when she moved her dress I saw white flats on feet. Her skin was also less pale like purple and was whiter and her hair was black and came down to the middle of her back, "Uh…" I said blushing and looked away.

I looked at Danny and he wore a green long sleeve shirt with a light blue vest and it had the same sign in the middle with white loose fitting pants and black flats. His hair was black with a big white spot on the side and his eyes were a turquoise color. Sam wore a black dress that just barely covered her knees with the sign in the middle with purple designs like Rachel's with black flats. Her hair reached all the way to her waist and was very wavy like and her eyes were a dark gold color, "What happened to us?" Rachel asked.

"I want to know what's with this sign," Sam said, "And who thought it'd be funny to put me in a dress."

The sign looked like a green lion with a black circle around it and a yellow comet behind both them. I kept looking at everyone in shock mostly at myself, "How are we all like this?" I asked.

"Gar?" Rachel said, "Maybe we should get some sleep."

I sighed, "Maybe," I said, "Okay, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Where?" Danny asked, "We're in the middle of a forest…a purple forest at that."

"We'll just have to sleep on the ground until we reach a town," I said.

Danny sighed, "Okay," he said and grabbed Sam's hand and went by a…green tree? I shook my head and turned to Rav-Rachel…that's going to get some getting used to, "Rae?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

Rachel was messing with her dress, "This thing is too long," she complained.

I chuckled, "Here, let me see it," I said and bent down to her.

I started tearing her dress to make it shorter, "So, this is what you looked like before the monkey bite?" Rachel asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes," I said, "I need you to sit."

Rachel sat on an orange rock and I continued to tear the dress. I stopped when I reached her ankles, "Is that better?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, "Thanks Gar…okay that's going to get some getting used to," she said.

I chuckled, "At least you called me Gar sometimes, I've never called you Rachel before," I said.

Rachel smiled and I helped her up, "Come on we better get some sleep," I said.

I felt a little awkward tension between us because of what happened before we came here, but it wasn't that big, "Gar?" Rachel said.

I turned to her, "What is it?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand sending a shiver down my spine, but warmed back up when she leaned on me, "I'm sorry for just rushing into things, but I didn't want you to leave without me knowing if you alive or not," she said.

I smiled, "Its fine Rachel," I said.

Rachel gripped me tighter, "You sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm a little nervous with you here and you getting hurt, but I know you can handle yourself," I said.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks," she said.

I smiled and sat down next to a tree and Rachel followed, "Night Rae," I said.

She held my arm and used it as a pillow, "Night," she said.

I lie on her head and fell asleep.

**Love and Hope**

"Hey, I think I see a town," Danny said.

We entered a small town that looked like an old town back on Earth, "Whoa," I said, "What happened here?"

"The king won't allow anything else," an old woman said.

We all turned to her, "I am not familiar with this tribe," the woman said touching the sign on Rachel's dress, "Who are you?"

"We're…travelers," Sam said, "My name is Sam."

"Sam…that's a boy's name…do you mean Samantha?" the woman said.

Sam cringed, "Yes, but I prefer the shortened name," she said, "This is Danny."

"You mean Daniel?" the woman asked, "I'm not familiar with your 'shortened' names."

We were quiet, "But I can tell from your color pattern that you're the leader of this little group," the woman said to me.

"Uh…okay?" I said.

"What's your talent?" the woman asked.

"Uh…" I said very confused.

"Are you a magic user? A fighter? Or are you a Halfa?" the woman asked.

"Uh…" Rachel said, "I'm a magic user," she said, "I'm Rachel. I'm training Garfield here. Danny-"

"Daniel," the woman corrected.

"Okay…" Rachel said, "Daniel is a Halfa; half ghost. And Samantha is a fighter."

"Oh," the woman said, "So you're a Tina Group."

We were quiet and the woman continued, "A small group with all the talents."

"Oh," I said, "Uh, yeah."

"Well, happy traveling youngsters," the woman said and left.

"Well, that was odd," Sam said.

"This isn't Earth Sam," Danny said, "Remember that."

"Right," I said, "Nice going Rachel."

"I just guessed," Rachel said, "I'm surprised they know about Halfas here."

"Well, mom did say that this was like the Ghost Zone so I guess that would explain it," I said.

We walked around trying to find food for traveling and somewhere to stay maybe. We quickly found out that we had Tincentas, the money here, and a lot of it. We found a small Inn and stopped there for the night. This world was very odd, but if it needed saving we were the ones to door it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Rachel's Point of View**__-Entering the Inn_

We entered a small Inn and a girl about 10 looked up. The girl had long red hair that reached the floor and had bright orange eyes. She wore a long red dress that covered her feet with orange on the sides of the dress, "Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Um…are your parents around? Or the owner?" I asked.

"My parents were beheaded by the king, so I'm the owner now," the girl said, "My name is Roxanne. Talent: Magic. Specialty: Fire."

I blinked in shock, "Um… I'm Rachel. Talent: Magic. Specialty:…uh everything."

"You're a master?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure," I said, "I'm training Garfield here."

Roxanne looked at the two of us, "So…are you two married?"

"No!" Garfield and I yelled in unison blushing.

"Then why are you wearing similar colors?" Roxanne asked, "That means marriage."

"We're not!" Gar and I said in unison blushing again.

"Okay….well I only have two rooms so you'll have to share," Roxanne said.

"That's fine," Danny said.

"I need your information . In formal format," Roxanne said, "I have Master Rachel's information."

"Uh… just Rachel please," I said.

"Okay," Roxanne said, "Okay…Garfield is what Rachel called you correct?"

Gar nodded, "I'm Garfield. Talent: Uh…Magic. Specialty: Uh…In Training."

Roxanne nodded, "Uh, next," she said.

"Daniel," Danny said, "Talent: Halfa; Ghost. Specialty: Ice, ecto blasts, overshadowing, etc."

"Interesting," Roxanne said, "And finally…"

"Samantha," Sam said, "Talent: Fighter. Specialty: Kicks."

"Okay," Roxanne said, "Wait…what sign is that?"

I looked down at my dress, "Uh…we don't know," I said.

Roxanne grabbed a book and started flipping pages. After a few minutes she gasped, "Where are you from?" she asked.

We were confused, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"That sign," Roxanne said, "If from this legend."

She showed us the book and there and behold there was the sign on our outfits, "Uh," Gar said.

"What is the legend exactly?" I asked.

"Four will come from another world," Roxanne said, "One will be a master, but not a leader. One will be a Logan. And two will be royals. They will be joined by four others who know the land. Traitors. Death. And Love may happen. Are you the four from the other world?"

I looked at Gar then at Sam and Danny. Gar sighed, "Yes," he said, "We're those people. I'm Garfield Logan."

Roxanne's eyes sparkled, "Are you here to bring Monderon off the thrown?"

"He's the king?" Danny yelled.

Roxanne nodded, "I guess your parents forgot to mention that," Sam said sarcastically.

"Where are you from?" Roxanne asked again.

"Earth," Danny said, "And the Ghost Zone; Sam and I are the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone."

"You are the people from the legend!" Roxanne yelled, "I can't believe it."

"Shh," Gar said, "Look, my parents told us to keep a low profile."

Roxanne nodded, "So Rachel isn't your wife?" she asked.

"No!" Gar and I yelled and blushed.

Roxanne cocked her head in confusion, "What about you too?" she asked Danny and Sam.

"Not yet," Danny said, "And would you mind calling me and Samantha Danny and Sam."

"Sure," Roxanne said, "So you're engaged?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other, "Well, she doesn't have a ring, but…yeah I guess," Danny said.

"And you're not," Roxanne said to me and Gar.

"Right," I said blushing, "We're barely more than friends."

"Right," Gar said blushing.

Roxanne cocked her head again, "I…don't understand," she said.

"On Earth before engagement there's dating," Sam said, "They're barely at that stage, but they do love each other."

Gar and I blushed hard, "Thanks Sam," I said sarcastically.

"…I still don't understand," Roxanne said.

"That's okay," Gar said, "We'll just go sleep."

"Oh!" Roxanne said, "Follow me please."

Roxanne showed us two rooms. Danny and Sam took one room and Gar and I took the other. I got in the bed, "So much better than dirt," I said.

Gar chuckled and climbed in beside me, "Why?" he asked, "More comfy or less dirty?"

I looked at him, "Funny Gar," I said.

Gar smirked at me, "What?" I asked.

"So I am funny?" he asked.

I glared at him, "Didn't Happy tell you that already?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and leaned closer to me, "But I never heard it from you."

I blushed a deep red, "W-What are you doing?" I asked.

Gar just continued to smirk, "I think we were about to do something before the alarm went off," he said.

I blushed, but looked into Gar's eyes. His eyes were still as green as they were before and I got just as lost in them. He started leaning down and held my hand in one of his. Like a magnate, I started leaning up to him. This time there were no alarms, no Titans to burst in, it was just me and Gar. I felt his breath on my lips, but this time before anything could interrupt I closed the gap and kissed him. We both sighed through our noses and kissed a little harder. I grabbed Garfield's neck and fell back on the bed. Gar moaned and pushed himself up and pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled his neck down again and kissed him again. Gar sighed in my mouth and kissed me back and ran a hand through my hair. I lightly pulled his hair making him moan again.

We pulled away and Gar kissed my cheek before sitting up and pulling me up, "I love you Raven," he said.

I smiled, "I know," I said, "I love you too."

Gar smiled and kissed my cheek, "Let's get some sleep," he said.

I nodded and lay down and he lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around me, "Night Rae," he said.

"Night," I said and snuggled into him.

**A/N Again sorry for the late update we're on vacation, but I did get it up before midnight so I'm still updating daily. R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Garfield's Point of View**_

Roxanne gave us breakfast…I think, "Okay, I'm just going to say what we all think," Sam said, "What is this?"

"It's called Tinmilmia," Roxanne said, "It's for ghosts, humans, magic users, etc."

"Okay…" I said, "Is it meat?"

"No," Roxanne said, "What's meat?"

"I'm eating it," Sam and I said and started eating.

Danny and Rachel poked it with their fingers, "Mm mm," I said.

Danny and Rachel slowly ate it, "Mm, not bad," Danny said.

I chuckled when Rachel spit it out, "That tastes like ocean water and sewer water mixed together," she said wiping her tongue.

I chuckled louder, "Laugh again and I'll send you to another dimension," Rachel said.

I bit my lip because I know when she's mad she won't hesitant, "Got anything else?" Rachel asked Roxanne.

"Uh, maybe," Roxanne said and walked away.

"Don't forget that you need to train…Garfield…that feels weird on the tongue," Sam said.

"I know," Rachel said, "Right after I get some real food."

"I have some Tinsoup," Roxanne said.

"Sure…" Rachel said, "It sounds like soup."

I finished my breakfast and waited for Rachel to finish. Once she finished we started training, "So what first?" I asked.

"Hmmm," Rachel said, "How about levitation first?"

"Sure," I said.

_**Roxanne's Point of View**_

I still can't believe the legend is true. I watched as Garfield and Rachel trained. I winced when Garfield ran into wall after wall. Rachel was trying her hardest not to laugh. I shook my head and went around cleaning. Suddenly, the door opened and I dropped the plate I was helping, "M-m-Mr. Intership," I said with fear.

"Roxanne," Mr. Intership said, "I see you have guests."

I gulped, "Y-yes sir," I said shakily.

"Hmm," Mr. Intership said, "Names, talent, and tribe."

I held my breath. They knew the first two, but not the last one. Sam was the first to step up, "Samantha. Talent: Fighter. Specialty: Kicks. Tribe: Earthon."

I breathed with relief. Mr. Intership may buy that, "Hmm," Mr. Intership said, "Alright, what about you?" he asked Danny.

Danny stood up beside Sam, "Daniel. Talent: Halfa; ghost. Specialty: Ice, ecto blasts, overshadowing, ect. Tribe: Earthon."

"Hmm, prove you're a Halfa," Mr. Intership said.

Danny did something with his eyebrow, "Oookkkaayy," he said and a blue ring appeared around his waist and went up and down his body.

Danny's hair was now fully white and his eyes were green and he wore…a black and white outfit…I have no idea what is was, "Hmm," Mr. Intership said, "What's that sign on your chest?"

The legend! If he finds out about it…no! I bit my lip slightly so Mr. Intership couldn't see, "It came with the suit," Danny said crossing his arms.

"Don't cover it," Mr. Intership said.

Danny dropped his arms, "Now," Mr. Intership said, "What does the sign mean?"

I bit my lip harder that I tasted blood, "Ice," Danny said, "That's one of my powers that not many ghosts can do."

"Show me," Mr. Intership said.

Danny's eyes turned blue and he began to glow blue. The room grew colder and I rubbed my arms trying to warm them. Snow started to fall inside the house, "Is that enough proof for you?"

"Very well," Mr. Intership, "You can make it stop."

The snow stopped and Danny turned back, "Alright, what about you girl?" Mr. Intership asked.

Rachel glared slightly, "Rachel," she said with no emotion…how'd she do that, "Talent: Magic. Specialty: Master. Tribe: Earthon."

"Master?" Mr. Intership said, "Do you have a student or had one?"

"Me," Garfield said, "I'm Garfield. Talent: Magic. Specialty: In training. Tribe: Earthon."

"Hmm," Mr. Intership said, "Roxanne!"

"Yes!" I squeaked.

"I need your rent," Mr. Intership said, "And food."

I saw Danny, Sam, Rachel, and Garfield clinching their fists, "Y-yes sir," I said and ran around the house collecting the rent and some food, "H-here you are."

Mr. Intership took the stuff and glanced at Danny, Sam, Garfield, and Rachel, "Have a nice stay," Mr. Intership said and chuckled then left.

"Who, was that," Danny asked.

"M-Mr. Intership," I said, "H-He's the right hand man of Monderon."

"That figures," Sam said.

"He has no right to take advantage of you," Rachel said.

I squeezed my wrist, "I'm under age," I said, "I can't do anything or I'll be beheaded like my parents."

Garfield clinched his fists, "This, is so wrong," he said, "No one has a right to beheaded, threaten, or do anything to hurt anyone."

I rubbed my arm, "It's how things are done here," I said.

"Not for long," Danny said, "That's why we're here."

I smiled slightly, "Roxanne!" Mr. Intership's voice came and slammed the door open.

I squeaked, "Y-yes sir," I said.

"This food is cold," he said.

I heard four soft growls, "S-s-s-sorry," I said and grabbed the food, "I'll have it warmed in a few seconds."

Before I could warm it Mr. Intership grabbed me and threw me outside, "Roxanne!" Danny, Sam, Rachel, and Garfield yelled.

I tumbled on the stone road. I moaned in pain and tried to sit up, but I was in too much pain. I was suddenly lifted up off the ground, "Ah!" I screamed.

I saw Mr. Intership glaring. He threw me again and was about to hit a wall when someone caught me. I looked and saw Dylan, my best friend. Dylan had dark red hair with brown eyes and was one year older than me. Dylan set me down on the wall which I'm thankful for because I felt VERY dizzy, "Who do you think you are!" Dylan yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that boy," Mr. Intership said, "You're nothing but a fighter."

Dylan growled and clinched his fists. Don't do something stupid Dylan. I wanted to say that, but my mouth made no sound, "What's wrong with fighters?" I heard Sam asked.

Sam then jumped and kicked Mr. Intership in the head and sent him into a wall, "I miss my combat boots," she said, "It would have hurt more."

Mr. Intership growled, "You have no right to hurt these kids," Danny said and turned into his ghost half.

"Fight me and I'll have you all beheaded," Mr. Intership said.

"Leave now," Garfield said stepping in front of Danny and Sam with Rachel, "We won't fight if you leave now and you haven't seen Samantha when she's angry."

Sam and Danny came beside Rachel and Garfield. Mr. Intership growled and stood up knowing he was outnumbered, "You four," he said to Danny, Sam, Rachel, and Garfield, "I don't know what's with you, but you just made the wrong enemy."

"Don't make me make you leave," Rachel said a white aura surrounding her.

Mr. Intership backed away and entered the forest. My vision suddenly got very blurry, "Roxanne?" I heard Dylan asked.

I saw a blurry version of Dylan before nothing but blackness.

**Love and Hope**

I opened my eyes, "Roxanne?" Dylan asked.

I looked around and found myself in my living room, "Dylan?" I asked and sat up.

"Bad idea," someone said and pushed me back down.

I looked, "Rachel?" I asked.

Rachel smiled, "I've healed some of your injuries, but you still need to rest."

I looked around and saw Danny, Sam, and Garfield in the kitchen, "What in the world is this?" I heard Danny say.

"I don't know," Garfield asked, "Does it look like I have a manual from the food here?"

"Ah!" Sam yelled, "That moved."

I sat up again, "No," Rachel said and pushed me down again, "We'll figure out something to eat. You need to rest. Dylan, make sure she stays down or you'll be worse than she was."

"Yes ma'am," Dylan said.

Rachel went into the kitchen, "Stop with the…did that just move?" she yelled.

"Kill it!" Sam yelled.

I tried to sit up, "Oh, no you don't," Dylan said and pushed me back down.

I sighed, "Don't let them destroy the kitchen…or my Tingore."

Dylan nodded, "Just get some rest," he said.

I closed my eyes and was asleep before I heard Dylan get up.

**A/N How was that? R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing.**

"Do you really have to go?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said, "I like Sam's moves."

"We're only putting you in danger if we stay," Garfield said.

"But…" Roxanne said.

"Roxanne," Danny said, "You have enough to worry about with your Inn. We'll stop Monderon and you won't have anything to fear anymore okay?"

Roxanne sighed, "Okay," she said.

Rachel handed Roxanne a bag with Tincentas, "This is for our stay," she said, "Keep the extra."

Roxanne nodded and the four of them left, "Be careful," she said, "You're our last hope."

**Love and Hope**

_**Garfield's Point of View**_

"Gar?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Roxanne and Dylan by themselves?" Rachel asked.

"If we stayed then Intership would have hurt them trying to get to us," I said, "Now they can just say we've moved on and she has the proof."

Rachel nodded, "And Roxanne gave us a map," Sam said pulling it out.

We all gathered in a circle, "Looks like this was the town we were in," Sam said pointing to a town call Yinsherton which had Roxanne's Inn in it, "And Monderon's castle is here. Looks like an about eight day walk…if we're not found out by then."

"We can't just storm it," Rachel said, "Gar still can't even levitate."

"Hey…" I said.

"It's true," Rachel said, "So until Gar has a good grip on magic we shouldn't plan an attack or talk about one."

Danny, Sam, and I nodded, "The next town is about three miles away," Sam said, "Inkition."

We nodded and Sam put the map away and we stood up and continued walking. Danny and Sam walked hand in hand while Rachel told me some tricks to learning magic…most of which was never any good at. After a couple of hours we stopped and rested…well Danny and Sam did Rachel and I trained some more. Once we started walking again I'd gotten a grip on levitation and started on magic blasts, "Hey Danny," I said, "What other kinds of Halfas do you think there are?"

"Hmm," Danny said, "That's a very good question. I don't know."

We saw the town just as the sun was about to set, "Where's the closest Inn?" I asked Sam who had the map out.

"To the right," Sam said and put it up.

We found the Inn and entered and didn't find anyone, "Hello?" Danny called.

A girl about 16 poked her head out, "Oh," she said and walked out of what looked like a kitchen, "Hello."

The girl seems very tall even for Earth girls. She had long wavy blonde hair that came down below her waist and crystal like blue eyes. She wore a long wavy blue dress that covered her feet and when she walked you could see that she wore no shoes what so ever, "I'm Mariana. Talent: Halfa; Water. Specialty: Water movement."

"You're half water?" Danny asked.

Mariana nodded and in the blink of an eye her body turned to water, but still kept her form then turned back human, "Do you wish to stay?" Mariana asked.

"Um…yes," I said, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. Beheaded by the king when I was only five years old," Mariana said.

I growled softly, "We're sorry to hear that," Rachel said.

"Most children's parents are beheaded before their fifth birthday," Mariana said, "If you're able to keep your parents longer you're blessed."

I went wide eyed. My parents never survived to my sixth birthday. I clinched my fists. It was probably all Monderon's doing. I felt Rachel touch my head and I calm down slightly, "I'll need your name, talent, specialty, and…tribe…that's an odd sign," Mariana said taking out a book.

"Rachel," Rachel said, "Talent: Magic. Specialty: Master. Tribe: Earthon."

"Earthon?" Mariana said, "Never heard of it."

"It's…a very small tribe," Sam said, "I'm Samantha, but I prefer Sam. Talent: Fighter. Specialty: Kicks. Tribe: Earthon."

"Sam?" Mariana said, "Okay…but that's a boy's name."

"It's just how she is," Danny said, "I'm Daniel, but I prefer Danny. Talent: Halfa; ghost. Specialty: ice, ecto blasts, overshadowing, etc. Tribe: Earthon."

"You're a Halfa too?" Mariana asked.

Danny nodded and the blue ring appeared around his waist and transformed into his ghost half, "Oh," Mariana said, "You don't see many half ghosts because they either live in the Ghost Zone or Earth…wait…"

Mariana looked at us and we were quiet, "…what about you?" she asked me.

"Garfield," I said, "Talent: Magic. Specialty: In Training. Tribe: Earthon."

Mariana looked at us, "You wouldn't happen to be from Earth would you?" she asked us.

"…maybe," Sam said.

She looked at Danny, "That sign looks familiar," she said.

She looked at all four of us and went wide eyed, "You're the people from the legend…"

Danny turned human and nodded, "Sam and I are the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone," he said.

"And I'm Garfield Logan," I said.

Mariana dropped her book, "So there is hope…" she said.

"Sissy!" a little boys voice was heard, "Mariana! Nanny won't stop!"

A boy with blonde hair and crystal eyes came running down the hallway with an old woman in tow. The boy grabbed Mariana's leg, "Jackson!" the Nanny yelled, "It's bedtime. Oh…we have guests."

"Um…yes," Mariana said, "Donna, this is Rachel, Danny, Sam, and Garfield."

"Hello," Donna said, "Jackson, its bedtime."

"No!" Jackson yelled, "Mariana, please can't you tuck me in?"

Mariana looked at us, "Sure Jackson," she said, "I'll be there once I get our guest settled. Go with Nanny for now okay."

Jackson nodded and left with Donna. Once they were out of earshot, "You have a little brother?" Sam asked.

Mariana nodded, "He was barely one when our parents were beheaded," she said, "Donna is our aunt who has no children of her own. Jackson knows her as Nanny."

Mariana sighed, "You're here to take Monderon off the thrown right?" she asked.

I nodded, "But I need to learn magic first," I said.

Mariana nodded, "I'll show you your rooms," she said and we followed her upstairs.

Once again we only had two rooms, but we didn't complain at all, "Monderon is a killer," Rachel said.

I kissed her cheek, "That's why we're here," I said, "Let's get some sleep Rae."

Rachel sighed, but nodded and climbed into bed. I followed after her and pulled her closer to me, "Night Gar," she said.

"Night Rea," I said and kissed her cheek then closed my eyes.

**A/N How was that chapter? R&R and tell me what you thought and if you want more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I actually had ideas for all three of my stories. Yay me! I own nothing.**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and found Garfield asleep next to me. I rubbed my eyes, "Gar?" I said shacking him, "Gar, come on, we need to get up now."

Garfield slowly opened his eyes then closed them again, "Five more minutes," he said.

I glared and pushed him off the bed with my magic, "Whoa!" he yelled, "Oof, okay, okay, I'm up."

I got out of the bed and Gar stood up, "Mariana!" a familiar voice yelled.

Gar and I turned to each other and quickly, but quietly went to the stairs and found Danny and Sam there already, "Intership," Danny whispered.

"Mariana!" Intership yelled, "Where are they?"

"W-Who?" Mariana asked.

"I hear you had four visitors enter last night," Intership said, "The king wants them."

"They, left, just a few minutes ago, I'm sorry, if I had known…" Mariana lied.

"Show me that they have left," Intership said.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to know what would happen if someone lied to him or Monderon. Mariana went over and pulled out the book from last night and showed Intership. Intership growled, "Very well," he said, "Which way did they go?"

"T-They said they were heading to Nictorin," Mariana said.

Intership growled and stomped out with a slam of the door, "I-Is he gone?" Jackson asked holding onto Donna.

Mariana moved the curtain of the window, "Yes," she said.

"When did they leave?" Donna asked.

"We didn't," Danny said and we walked down.

Donna gasped and turned to Mariana, "Mariana…you…"

"They're the people from the legend," Mariana said, "I'm not letting Monderon get his hands on our last hope for freedom."

"Mariana," Donna said, "If Intership or worse Monderon figure out you've lied and protected them…"

"I know," Mariana said, "But I'm not letting our last hope die."

Garfield stepped up, "If it makes you feel better Donna," he said, "Mariana can travel with us and we'll make sure she stays safe."

"I don't know…" Donna said.

"Donna," Mariana said, "I want to. I want to bring Monderon off the thrown and bring peace back to this land."

Donna looked shocked, but nodded, "You're right Mariana," she said, "This world has suffered enough. Go…bring peace."

Mariana smiled, "Thanks and we will," she said and bent down to Jackson, "Listen to Nanny understand."

Jackson nodded and hugged his older sister. I watched their good-byes and Gar grabbed my hand, "Ready?" Sam asked.

Mariana nodded, "Bye," she said and we left, well after paying Donna for our stay.

**Love and Hope**

"The Sun's starting to set and we're sitting a couple of miles from the next town farthest away from Nictorin," Danny said, "We'll have to stop here."

"Remind me in the next town to get camping stuff," I said.

Danny and Sam sat under a tree and fell asleep and Mariana found a flat rock and used it as a pillow. Gar took me to a small place with grass and we laid there. Gar pulled me close to him and I pulled his hand down and used it as a pillow, "Night Rae," Gar said.

"Night…" I said sleepily.

**Love and Hope**

We walked into the town call Heatherfield which sounded normal to us, but must've sounded odd to the locals here. The first thing we did was buy camping things which went less than smoothly.

"We have camping things, stuff, knickknacks, and doohickeys," the seller said so fast that it went right over my head.

"Huh?" Gar said.

"Whatcha need?" the seller asked.

"We just need five camping sets," Mariana said.

"We got that," the seller said and went down and came back up with five camping sets, "That'll be 200 Tincentas."

That, was the only thing I understood. I pulled out the money bag and gave the man his money, "Here you are," I said, "And thank you."

The seller nodded and we left, "That guy talked way to fast," Danny said.

"It's his trade," Mariana said, "You have to have a keen ear."

I nodded, "So do we keep moving or check into an Inn now?" I asked.

"I say keep moving," Danny said, "We don't want to put anyone else in danger and you can train Garfield in the woods, more space."

We nodded and headed for the woods again. After a few minutes we decided we were far enough from the town and set our stuff down. Danny and Sam decided to take a nap…well maybe not decide they just fell asleep and Mariana went swimming in the river in her water form. Meanwhile, I was teaching Garfield how to control his magic blasts, "It's all about focus," I said.

"I was never good at that…" Gar said.

"Well it's time to learn then," I said, "Try levitating."

Gar floated, "I have this," he said, "But I don't think floating will beat Monderon."

I floated, "What are you doing?" Gar asked.

I smirked, "I'm going to get you to focus," I said.

"How?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smirked and flew off, "If you can catch me…you get a kiss," I said.

I heard Gar chuckle and fly after me. I looked behind me and he was catching up, but I knew he was focusing. I spotted a tree and waited until Gar was close to me and flew up, "Whoa!" he yelled and ran into that tree.

I smirked, "Way to go George," I said laughing.

Gar groaned and rubbed his head, "Funny," he said.

I smirked and flew off again, "You want to keep playing?" I asked, "Or did the tree beat you?"

"Ooohhh," Gar said, "Get over here!"

I laughed and flew down then flew straight. I did zigzags through trees and I glanced behind me and saw Gar doing it quite easily. I smiled he's doing it. I flew faster and then went up and Gar followed. I smirked and landed on a tree branch and when Gar came close he ran into an invisible magic wall, "Ow!" he yelled and rubbed his nose, "No fair Rachel."

I smirked and dropped the wall, "Fine," I said, "Now do a magic blast."

Gar held up his hand and it began to glow a gray aura. I saw him smirk and I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, I didn't feel the branch under me, "Whoa!" I yelled and fell.

Gar flew down and caught me and chuckled, "I win," he said.

I glared at him slightly, "Why you little-" I was cut off when Gar kissed me.

My anger disappeared and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at me, "Fine…" I said, "You win…this time."

Gar laughed and landed on the ground and set me down. We walked back to where the others were and Danny and Sam had woken up and Mariana was ringing the water out of her hair, "Have fun?" Danny asked.

"Well, I got levitation, magic blasts, and focus down," Gar said.

"Good," Mariana said and flipped her hair behind her back, "We may want to set up camp now."

"Yeah," Danny said, "And I'll go into town and get some food."

"Get extra for tomorrow," Sam said.

"Right," Danny said then left.

Gar and I set up the tents while Mariana got fresh water from the river and Sam started a fire. Suddenly, Danny ran back, "We have a small problem," he said.

"What?" I asked.

Danny handed us a piece of paper…make that a WANTED poster. It had me, Gar, Danny, Sam, and Mariana for treason, and even Roxanne and Dylan for questioning. It even had our names, talents, specialties, and tribes, "Great," Sam said.

"We need to take Monderon down," Danny said, "So Rachel; whenever you think Garfield is ready we'll start planning an attack."

I nodded, "It shouldn't be much longer," I said, "Once he learns the basics we should be fine."

Danny, Sam, and Mariana nodded, "For now," Gar said, "We need to stay within the trees and the fires need to be small so little smoke can be set out."

"Right," we said.

We moved the tents that weren't really that heavy and moved deeper into the woods. Once we felt it was dark enough and we were deep enough in the woods we got in our tents that could fit one person. The first night without sleeping with Gar…felt lonely, but we all had to make sacrifices.

**A/N How was that? Good? Bad? I just want something. Please….**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing. Please Enjoy!**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I crawled out of my tent and stretched and looked and saw Sam and Mariana there, "Where's Danny and Gar?" I asked.

"They went to find food," Mariana said, "Because we can't go into town."

"Oh," I said and sat beside Sam.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. The three of us stood up in shock. We looked around, "Who's there?" Mariana said.

No answer came, but I could sense someone and it wasn't Gar or Danny. I began to glow white, "Whoa!" a voice said.

I pulled the person and found that it was a boy about 15 with black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with brown loose fitting pants and dark green flats, "Who are you?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, Danny and Gar came back, "Who's this?" Danny asked.

"Don't know," I said, "But we're about to find out."

The boy gulped, "My name's Trevor," he said, "Talent: Magic. Specialty: Earth."

"What are you doing here?" Garfield asked.

"Uh…" Trevor said then gulped.

"Were you sent by Intership?" Mariana asked.

Trevor laughed nervously, "He's uh…my dad," he said.

I dropped him and we surrounded him, "Wait," Trevor said, "I'm not following in my dad's footsteps. I promise. Yes, he sent me to find you, but I only accepted because I don't want be against you; I want to help."

I raised an eyebrow, "You want to go against your father and Monderon?" I asked, "That's hard to believe."

"What do I have to do to prove it then?" Trevor asked.

I looked at Gar and Danny who seemed deep in thought, "Until we can figure it out," I said, "How about this."

I surrounded him in my magic making it impossible to move, "That works," Sam said.

Trevor sighed, but didn't complain, "Did you find food?" Mariana asked.

"No," Danny said, "No animals in sight."

We sighed, "Well," I said, "We might as well start training Gar."

Gar nodded and I glared at Trevor before we left, "Watch him," Gar said.

"Way ahead of you," Sam said.

Gar and I made it to a clearing, "What do you think of Trevor?" I asked.

Gar looked at me, "I, well, I don't trust him completely, but I think he was telling the truth."

I looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "What?" I asked, "You think someone could just go against their father like that?"

"You did," Gar said.

I froze and stopped walking, "Point," I said, "But still…"

Gar wrapped his arms around me, "Like I said, I don't trust him completely," he said, "Come on, what's next in training?"

We pulled away, "We'll start with the basics of magic," I said, "Once you learn them everything else should come easy."

Gar nodded, "Okay," he said, "Can we play the chasing game afterwards?"

I laughed, "Maybe…" I said.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I stared at Trevor who Danny had set up by tree sitting up. The son of the enemy…wants to help us? I don't believe it. Why would he want to help us? He blew a piece of hair out of his face and stayed quiet. I stood up, "You watch him Mariana," I said, "I need to take a walk."

Mariana nodded and I went walking trying to find a logical reason for this, "Why would someone defy their dad to take him down?" I wondered out loud, "It makes no sense."

"Rachel did," Danny's voice came, "She defied her dad then took him down."

"Danny?" I said shocked.

"Am I right?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "But he was going to destroy the world," I argued.

"So is Monderon and Intership," Danny said.

I was quiet, "I don't fully trust him either," Danny said, "But…his reasoning may be real."

"Maybe…" I said.

Danny kissed my cheek, "Remember the legend?" Danny said, "Traitors…but it never said the traitors would be one of us…"

Danny had a point, "You're right," I said, "I was thinking he was another Vlad."

Danny smiled and kissed my cheek again. Suddenly, we heard Mariana scream, "Mariana!" Danny and I yelled.

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

"That's it?" Gar asked after I explained the basics, "IT's like when I could change into animals."

I smirked, "Then you should be able to do this," I said.

Gar nodded, but before he could do anything we heard Mariana scream. We looked at each other before running back to camp. When we were halfway there Danny and Sam joined us…where had they been? When we reached the camp we saw some kind of monster, "What is that?" Gar asked.

"It's a Tracker!" Trevor yelled, "It has all your scents and it's immune to all your powers!"

I was shocked and back up slightly when it started sniffing. Maybe if we stay still… The Tracker growled at Mariana and she gulped, "Mariana!" we yelled.

Mariana fell on her back and the Tracker opened his mouth when suddenly a rock hit his head. It looked around confused. Suddenly, rock after rock hit him. I looked at Trevor and he seemed to be glowing green…but my magic was still around him. The rocks backed the Tracker towards the river, "Mariana!" Trevor yelled, "Trackers can't swim!"

Mariana looked at Trevor then turned into her water form and jumped in the river. The water then suddenly shot up and engulfed the Tracker and it went down the river. Mariana come back up and turned human. We looked at Trevor who sighed with relief, "How'd you do that?" I asked, "My magic was still surrounding you."

"I told you," Trevor said, "I want to help. I didn't free myself because that would not help my case."

I looked at everyone who nodded. I released him and he fell to face, "Ow," he said.

"You can help," I said, "But you're still on _very_ thin ice."

Trevor stood up and nodded, "Understood," he said.

I looked at Gar, "We're going to go finish training," I said to the others.

They nodded and we left, "We still need to keep an eye on him," I said.

"We know," Gar said, "But he saved Mariana, so the least we can do is trust him to some extent."

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "Now, show me the basics."

_Nightfall_

Gar and I returned just before the sun set, "We're ready," I said.

Everyone turned to us, "Really?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "Gar has the basics down packed," I said.

Suddenly, Roxanne and Dylan ran into Trevor, "Oof," they said.

"Roxanne?" Sam said, "Dylan?"

"Ow," Trevor said, "Kids whack quiet a punch."

"You're Intership's son!" Dylan yelled.

"Calm down," Danny said, "He wants to help. He saved Mariana from a Tracker."

"But he's still on _very_ thin ice," I said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Monderon want's us beheaded," Dylan said.

"What!" Gar yelled, "Why?"

"Because we didn't give him the answers he wanted," Roxanne said.

We growled, but then I went wide eyed, "You're hurt," I said.

It was true. Both Roxanne and Dylan had giant cuts on their arms and legs, "That's from running out of the town," Roxanne said then winced.

I went over and quickly healed their wounds, "Thanks," Dylan said.

I nodded, "We need to plan an attack and soon," Gar said.

"We want to help," Dylan said, "It's not like we can just walk around now."

We nodded, "Okay," Gar said, "Trevor, you've seen Monderon and your dad more than we have. Do they have weak points?"

Trevor shook his head, "No," Trevor said, "At least none that they showed when I was around."

Danny sighed then drew a rectangle, "Okay," he said, "This is the castle. Trevor, where are guards posted?"

Trevor drew another rectangle around the first, "There," Trevor said, "Monderon fears the legend. So he has guards everywhere you can imagine."

"Hmm…" Gar said, "So that's why mom and dad didn't want us saying are other names Rachel. Monderon must've been watching me on Earth."

"But then why were we fine?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's because you're the Ghost Zone royals," Rachel said.

We were all quiet trying to think of something, "Monderon has power in numbers," Trevor said, "So maybe if we had an army…"

"We don't want to put the people in danger," Danny said, "But that's a good idea."

"Wait…" Gar said, "I know what to do."

"What?" Everyone asked.

**A/N Cliffy! And don't complain! I've hardly given you any cliffys. And sorry for not updating yesterday it was my mom's birthday and she wanted to go out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Love and Hope and there's more to come!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm back! I own nothing.**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

"Worst idea ever!" Sam yelled at Gar as she, Garfield, and I were taken into the dungeon.

We were thrown into a cell. We waited until the guards were gone, "Nice acting Sam," I said.

"Well, pretending that I didn't know who Danny Phantom was helped," Sam said, "You ready Raven?"

We figured out that now that Monderon knows who we are then we can call each other by our other names. I nodded and sat crisscross because the cells block powers…but my powers aren't all known to this world. I began to glow white and Knowledge appeared, "Everyone else is in place Raven," she said.

I smiled and stood up, "Good…now for the door," I said.

"Got it," Sam said, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, there was a yell, two screams, the sound of foot hitting metal, and two clangs, "Now," Sam said and kicked the door down, "Perfect timing Brave."

"Thank you," Brave said, "Come on Rage and Danny are heading for Intership's room now. We need to get to Monderon's room where the others will meet us."

"Meet?" I asked while we ran.

"Yeah," Brave said, "Trevor told us while we were waiting for Knowledge to come out that Monderon had a daughter. We won't hurt her, but she's been locked in her room. Trevor thinks it's because she's like him."

"Who is she?" Garfield asked.

"Trevor said her name was Nicole, but that was all he knew and that she was about 16," Brave said, "Whoa!"

We stopped when a whole army appeared in front of us. Magic surrounded mine and Gar's hands and Brave and Sam got in fighting stance. But suddenly, the army fell through the floor. We looked and saw Trevor and a girl that had long blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a long purple dress that covered her feet and you could only see the tips of her purple flats. We dropped our stances, "You must be Nicole," Garfield said.

The girl nodded, "And you must be the people from the legend," she said.

We nodded, "Where's you dad?" I asked.

"In his room," Nicole said, "This way."

"Brave, Knowledge contact the other emotions and tell them to follow with the others," I said and we ran.

"They're on their way," Knowledge said.

I nodded and we followed Nicole and Trevor. Soon everyone else joined us, "Intership is no more…sorry Trevor, but he wouldn't give in," Danny said.

"That figures," Trevor said, "It's no problem. I have a feeling Monderon will be the same way."

"He will be," Nicole said, "I may have his DNA and powers, but I have my mother's good spirit and I know his weakness."

"What?" I asked.

Nicole stopped making all of us stop, "Which one of you is the Logan?" she asked.

"Me," Gar said, "Why?"

Nicole bit her lip then sighed, "I'm…I'm your twin sister," she said.

My hand made a beeline for my mouth and everyone else's mouths dropped even Trevor's. Gar looked shocked, "What?" he asked.

"I'm your twin sister," Nicole said, "Our mother was only able to save you from Monderon, our dad, and his weakness is both of us together. Together we're able to defeat him, because I have Monderon's power's and you have our mother's. Together they were unbeatable. It was after we were born that Monderon turned evil. He took me while our mother managed to escape with you and met who you thought was your father."

I was in complete shock, but not as much as Gar. Nicole was quiet, "Gar?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

Gar didn't answer. I grabbed his hand making him snap out of it; "Huh?" he asked looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I…don't know," Gar said, "But Nicole does look like me."

Nicole nodded, "Well," a voice said, "It seems like we have a little family reunion."

We turned, "Monderon," Trevor and Nicole said.

"I'm disappointed in you Trevor," Monderon said, "But not as much as you Nicole. And I see you've found your brother."

I squeezed Gar's hand, "How've you been Garfield?" Monderon asked.

Gar glared at him. Monderon had blonde hair and dark green eyes and wore an orange robe. Everyone had either powers surrounding their hands or was in fighting stances. Monderon chuckled, "Please," he said and sent everyone, but me, Gar, and Nicole into a wall and was knocked out cold, "Is that the best you can do Garfield?" He stared at me, "Who's your little friend?"

Gar growled and pulled me behind him. Monderon chuckled, "So, this is little Raven," he said, "For some reason I pictured her more…demon like."

This time I growled, "Mom destroyed her demon half," Gar said.

Monderon scoffed, "Figures," he said, "She always did want what was best for her kids."

"You should too," Nicole said purple surrounding her hands.

"I gave up on you two when you were born," Monderon said, "I bet little Garfield doesn't even know the basics."

"Think again," I said with Gar.

Gray surrounded Gar's hands, "What!" Monderon said backing away.

"I taught him," I said white surrounding my hands, "And he knew the basics even before I started teaching him."

Monderon started backing away. Nicole came beside us, "Garfield, let me see your hand," she said.

Gar grabbed Nicole's hand and he began to glow purple and she began to glow gray and I was still holding Gar's hand I felt the power run through me too. I felt myself glow white. I squeezed Gar's hand then let go; this was their fight not mine. Monderon began to glow orange, "I think it's time to punish you two," he said.

**A/N Ding Dong! Who did a spit take? Anyone? Anyone? I know it's short, but I thought that was enough shockers. This story is FAR from over. So hope you keep reading. R&R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay, I'm back and finally over the hurtful words, but they're still a little hole, but I'm good. Okay, I'm terrible at battles, so I'm going to have to skip it…sorry, but It's the only way to keep this story entertaining. I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in some kind of gray room. I saw Sam and Danny trying to get Gar, Nicole, Trevor, Mariana, Roxanne, and Dylan up. I walked over and started helping too, "What happened?" Sam asked when I came over.

"I have no idea," I said, "I remember Nicole and Gar grabbing hands then I let go so they could fight. Then a big glow of purple, gray, and orange light blinded me…then I'm here."

Gar slowly came to, "Raven?" he said.

I smiled and helped him up as he rubbed his head, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a really bed headache," he said.

Everyone else slowly came to as well, "Everyone okay?" Gar asked.

Everyone nodded, "Where are we?" Roxanne asked.

"You're in our world," a voice said,

We turned and saw Garfield's parents, "Mom?" Nicole asked.

Marie smiled and hugged Nicole. I smiled and grabbed Gar's hand. We Marie and Nicole broke apart Marie started talking, "You've done it kids, Monderon is finished and everyone thanks you," she said smiling.

"So the legend is complete," Mariana said happily.

"No," Mark said, "Only half the legend is complete."

"What?" Trevor said.

"You have to return to Earth to finish the legend," Marie said.

"Why?" I asked.

A gray portal like thing appeared and Danny, Sam, Gar, and I gasped. The city was in ruins and the towns people and our friends were lunging big rocks on their backs, "Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"Oh, my, word," I said, "What happened!"

Terra and Vlad were hovering about them, "When you left the Titans couldn't handle both Terra and Vlad all by themselves," Mark said, "But now that Garfield knows how to use his magic and you all have met your friends here. You must stop Vlad and Terra, but be warned…Vlad knows of where you've been and has learned magic himself and has the whole Ghost Zone under his control."

"Great," Danny said hitting his head.

"Garfield," Marie said, "When you return to Earth you'll have your shape shifting powers, but your skin will be like it is now."

I squeezed Gar's hand and he nodded, "Are you all ready?" Marie asked, "We'll put you in an unused building where you can come up with a plan to free your friends. And Garfield…"

Gar looked at his mother, "Protect your sister," she said then a gray light in cased us. (**Okay, before I continue…who totally forgot about Terra and Vlad?**)

I opened my eyes and found myself in a building that looked ready to fall, "Where are we?" Roxanne asked.

I looked around then gasped, "The Tower…" I said.

Danny, Sam, and Gar gasped when they realized. I then realized that I was back in my Titans uniform as was Gar and Danny and Sam were in there normal clothes. I looked at everyone else. Roxanne wore an orange tank top with a long red skirt that showed her left leg slightly and red flats. Her hair was still a red-orange color, but now it was in a braid that reached the floor and her eyes were green. Dylan wore a white shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Mariana wore a long white dress that came to her ankles with blue flats. Trevor wore a green shirt with brown colored jeans and green tennis shoes. Nicole wore a purple tank top with a gray skirt that covered her knees and purple flats, "Okay, these clothes feel weird," Roxanne said.

I looked out the giant hole where the computer used to be and saw the city looked like it was on fire, but it wasn't, "So, what do we do?" Dylan asked.

"We need to rescue the Titans," Gar said, "And I'm sure Danny and Sam want their daughter back."

Danny and Sam nodded, "So, what's the plan?" Trevor asked.

Gar thought for a minute, "Okay, here's what we're going to do…" he said.

**Love and Hope**

Gar, Danny, Sam, and I hid behind a rock, "This better work Garfield," Sam whispered.

"It should," Gar said.

Suddenly, a rock came at us and we jumped out of the way, "Ah, Daniel, Samantha," Vlad said hovering above us, "So you've returned I see."

"Fruitloop," Danny and Sam said in unison glaring.

"Well, the Fruitloop has control of the whole world," Vlad said.

I went wide eyed. The whole world? How long were we gone! I saw Vlad shoot an ecto blast at us and I quickly put up a shield around us. I saw Gar glancing down every so often. Hopefully, Vlad's too stupid to notice. I levitated and Gar did the same. He began to glow gray and I white. Vlad laughed and sent something pink below us. We suddenly fell to the ground, "Nice try," Vlad said, "But being gone for three years does put me at an advantage."

I froze and I saw Danny, Sam, Gar go wide eyed. Three…no way! We couldn't have been gone that long. Gar stood up and helped me up and incased himself in gray aura and soon spread to all of us and we disappeared. We arrived back at the beaten up Tower and saw the Titans there, "Daddy! Mommy!" the now 11 year old Dani yelled and hugged her parents.

Danny and Sam were a little shocked that Dani was 11, but hugged her anyways, "You're back!" Cyborg said, "What took you guys so long?"

"We were only in Tinamil for a month tops," I said, "How could it have been three years?"

"Time must move differently there," Robin said, "Who are your friends that got us out of there?"

I went over and started introducing, "Roxanna, controls fire; Dylan, is really good at fighting; Mariana, is half water; Trevor, controls earth; and Nicole, Gar's twin sister."

"You have a twin?" Cyborg said shocked.

"Shocked me too," Gar said, "And also turns out…I just killed my dad in order to save Tinamil."

"Ouch," Cyborg said.

"He was no father," Nicole said, "But back to your world. How do we defeat these two?"

"We don't know," Robin said, "Vlad is more powerful now and Terra is willingly helping him now."

"Willingly?" we said shocked.

"Yes," Starfire said, "We have tried everything possible in beating them, but Vlad seems to be one foot a head."

"Step Star," Robin corrected his girlfriend.

"Oh, oops," Starfire said.

"We may want to go somewhere else," Robin said, "The first place they'll look is the Tower."

"But not under," Nicole said, "I can make it where we can live under here undetected."

"Cool," Cyborg said, "Sounds like a plan."

Nicole began to glow purple and in cased us all in the glow and we soon appeared in what looked like an underground bunker, "Nice," Gar said.

Nicole smiled. There were 13 beds and a computer, but not much of anything else, "It'll do for now," Robin said, "Thanks."

Nicole nodded, "So now what?" Mariana asked.

"We have to find a way to bring Vlad and Terra down," Gar said, "But that'll have to be done in the morning because I think we're all tired."

Everyone nodded and started for a bed.

**A/N How was that? Please R&R and tell me if this was good.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing and am very sorry for not updating this story again I've been little busy this week. Please R&E (Read and Enjoy)**

_**Garfield/Beast Boy's Point of View**_

It's been about a week since we returned to Earth and went into hiding. So far we haven't figured out how to defeat Vlad and Terra, but we have learned that Robin and Starfire got married secretly and that Dani was the last to be captured and started a hidden rebellion, but we have no idea where they are. Right now we were around the computer watching Vlad give a speech on finding us and Dani's Rebellion as Vlad called them. Vlad is actually giving freedom as a reward for bringing a group into him.

The speech ended and Robin hit the computer in frustration, "Everyone will be after us," he said, "Freedom is the only thing that Vlad could give that would get a reaction out of the Earth."

"What do we do Garfield?" Roxanne asked.

"Me?" I asked, "Uh…"

The Titans turned to me in confusion. I closed my eyes then they snapped opened, "That's it!" I said, "Dani, in your rebellion did you have sort of signal if you got captured and you escaped?"

Everyone turned to Dani, "Um…" she said thinking, "Yeah…but you have to know where the others would be."

"But you were their leader right?" I asked.

Dani nodded, "Who was your second in command?" I asked.

"Argent," Dani said.

"And there's our answer," I said going to the computer and started typing, "The rebellion is in New Zealand where Argent's from."

"New what?" Dylan asked.

I pulled up a map of the Earth and pointed to small the island beside Australia, "Oh," Dylan, Roxanne, Mariana, Trevor, and Nicole said.

I took the map off, "The only problem is…how we get there when we're wanted with freedom hanging over us as a reward," I said.

"And Vlad has ghost weapons all over the place," Dani said, "Set to mine and Danny's DNA."

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

I thought for a minute then I got it, "If we can make it to the ocean…" I turned to Mariana, "Can you take us all through the ocean?"

Mariana nodded smiling, "Way to go Green Be-wait I need a new nickname…" Cyborg said.

I laughed, "Let's get moving," I said, "But be on guard who knows what could happen."

We slowly went back up to the Tower, "Okay," I whispered, "There's the ocean. Let's hurry."

Mariana went into her water form and grabbed Roxanne and Dylan who turned into water. They grabbed Trevor and Nicole who started grabbing everyone else. Before we were near the ocean we were blown back. I rubbed my head and saw Vlad and Terra there, "Mariana!" I yelled, "Get everyone you can! Whoa!"

"Gar!" Raven yelled, "No! Let me go Nicole!"

I opened my eyes and saw Nicole dragging Raven and Mariana had almost everyone, "Go!" I yelled before being thrown back and blackness consumed me.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

Mariana dove into the ocean, "No!" I yelled tears falling, "Why'd you do that!" I yelled at Nicole.

"Because," Nicole said, "Garfield wouldn't want you to be there. He would want you safe. He'll be fine."

Tears continued to fall, "Which way to New Zealand?" Mariana asked.

"Just keep going straight," Robin said, "But angle down a little bit."

Mariana did just that. I was quiet except for a sob every now and again. I didn't know how long we traveled in the ocean, but I just wanted Gar back, "Is this it?" Mariana asked.

"Should be," Cyborg said.

Mariana jumped up on land and we all became solid, "Okay Dani," Danny said, "Signal the rebellion."

Dani nodded and her hands started glowing green, "Hide," she said before she did anything.

Nicole dragged me with the others and we hid in an alley. Dani sent three ecto blasts in the sky then one long ray before joining us, "Get in the dark," she said.

We were there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a woman with long black hair that covered her eyes walked up. She wore a black and red torn dress like most of the women wore. Dani pulled her hair out of her ponytail before walking up. The woman turned and started walking up, "Argent?" Dani whispered.

The woman smiled and moved her hair out of her eyes revealing Argent, "Dani," she said smiling, "You found us."

Dani nodded and motioned for us to come out. Nicole pulled me out with the others, "Titans," she whispered, "And new rebels?"

Dani nodded, "We need to move," she said.

Argent's smile faded and nodded, "In the alley," she said.

We followed Argent and Dani put her hair up again and Argent put hers in a bun before pushing a brick opening a doorway, "Hurry," Argent said.

We hurriedly entered. Argent closed the door and in was pitch black for a second before a line of bricks started to glow down the stairs, "This way," Argent and Dani said in unison.

Danny and Sam were a little shocked that their daughter could be like this, but followed anyway. Finally, we reached the end of the stairs and a brown door was there. Argent went in front of us and knocked in a certain order. The door opened, "Dani?" a voice said.

"Open the door Dora," Argent said.

The door opened and show a…ghost princess? We entered and Dani hugged Dora, "Sir Phantom," Dora said, "And Sam."

"Dora," Danny and Sam said hugging her.

"Dani!" voices rang out.

"You've been missed," Argent said coming out in black shirt with red long sleeves with black pants and boots.

Her hair was still in the bun and she wore sunglasses. Dani smiled, but then fell, "Vlad and Terra captured Beast Boy," she said sadly.

I winced, "Sorry Raven," Dani said, "Beast Boy's the one who figured out where you were."

"Is he like he was before?" Argent asked serious.

I looked at her, "No," I said, "Gar is much more leader like then you'll ever know."

"Gar?" Argent asked, "When did you start calling him by his first name?"

"Since he saved our world," Nicole said, "I'm Garfield's twin sister, Nicole."

"BB had a twin?" Hotspot asked.

"Yes," Roxanne said, "Nicole, Mariana, Trevor, Dylan, and I are from Tinamil a world once ruled by Monderon. He wasn't as bad as your Vlad, but he still ruled us with an iron fist…and was Garfield and Nicole's father. They defeated their father together and if we can get them together again I'm sure we can beat Vlad and Terra."

Argent seemed to think about that for a second, "Alright," she said, "We have our plan. Now we just have to figure out how to get Nicole to her brother. But for now, why don't you all get into a change of clothes."

"Thank you," Nicole said and dragged me with her and the others.

We all picked out our outfits; well Nicole picked mine because I really didn't care. Dani wore a black tank top with a red jacket and black gloves that showed her fingers with black pants and boots. Sam wore a black shirt with purple long sleeves with black pants and boots and her hair was in a ponytail. Danny wore a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.

Roxanne wore a red tank top with a black jacket and a black skirt that covered her knees and flats and her hair was still in the braid. Mariana wore a black long sleeve shirt with a long dark blue jean skirt that came to ankles and black flats and her hair was in a bun with strains framing her face. Dylan wore a black t-shirt with black pants and boots. Trevor wore a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket with black pants and boot. Nicole wore a long black dress that came to her ankles with black flats and her hair was pin back with a clip.

Robin wore a dark blue shirt with black long sleeves with black pants and boots. Cyborg wore black armor instead of his blue one. Starfire wore a black tank top with a purple jacket with a black skirt that covered her knees and black boots that came up to her skirt and her hair was in a bun. I wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.

We went back to the main room, "Okay," Dani said, "We still need a plan to free Beast Boy."

"That might be hard," a geeky looking ghost said.

"And why's that Poindexter?" Argent asked.

Poindexter pushed a button and I gasped with Nicole. Gar's whole body was tied up and sitting on floating rock with Terra yelling at the workers below, "Yeah, that's a problem," Hotspot said.

"They're using Beast Boy as bait," Dani stated.

"So that Vlad doesn't have to free anyone," Danny finished growling.

"There has to be a way," Sam said.

"If there is I'm not seein' one," Cyborg said.

It was quiet, "One of Garfield's plans would come in handy right about now…" Trevor stated.

**A/N Okay that's it for this chapter! Please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Okay, so I'm finally back to this story. For warning this will be the last chapter. So sorry for making you this long and just to have it almost over. Anyway, I own nothing and will be The Holder sequel after this is over, so if you're reading that please take my poll on my profile and tell me if you want me to do it. Yes, I know I deleted it, but I'm going to start it over as JUST a Danny Phantom crossover. So take the poll and if the majority want the sequel then be on the lookout in the Danny Phantom/Johnny Test crossovers.**

**I did the disclaimer right? Uh…just to be on the safe side…I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

It's been a week and we haven't been able to do anything because we would easily get captured. And to make things worse Vlad tortures Gar every single day on live television, well, him or that double back stabbing blonde haired traitor, Terra. I always run out of the room before it starts and Nicole and Starfire run after me…or float in Star's case. Nicole and Star always stay with me until I wind up crying myself to sleep at night.

That's been the routine ever since we got here. After I wake up the next morning, which is very early, I read a book from the bookshelf from the Ghost Zone that Dora had brought until Nicole comes and gets me for breakfast. As I sat on my bed reading a book on all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone that Danny knew about I couldn't help but think that there had to be something I could do to save Gar, but what can…I… I sat up in shock when I got to a certain ghost in the book, "Clockwork…" I whispered, "Danny said he wouldn't mess with the time stream unless something like Dan happened…would this count?"

I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Nicole, "Where's Danny?" I asked, "Or Dani or Sam?"

"Um, I think Dani's talking with Argent and Danny and Sam are in the dining room," Nicole said, "Why?"

"I think I know how to fix all this," I said and jumped off the bed with the book and my finger holding Clockwork's page.

"Huh?" Nicole said confused as I ran by her.

I found Dani talking with Argent in the main room, "Dani," I said when I reached her.

Dani turned to me confused, "Raven?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

I showed her the page in my book, "Clockwork?" she asked me then went wide eyed, "Clockwork!" she exclaimed, "Raven, you're a genius!"

I nodded, "Am I missing something here?" Argent asked.

"Clockwork is the Master of Time," Dani said, "If we can find him then maybe he can fix all this."

"But wait," Argent said, "Vlad took all possible ghosts that could stop him prisoner. Would that include Clockwork?"

"Clockwork would've seen it coming right?" I asked.

"Then why didn't he stop it?" Danny asked suddenly in the conversation.

"Unless…" Dani said, "Something went wrong in the time stream…then Clockwork wouldn't have known."

"But what?" Sam asked, "Were we not supposed to go to Tinamil?"

I shook my head, "No, remember, Marie said that us going to Tinamil was foretold long before we were born and us coming back," I said, "So something had to have happened before we got back."

"What did happened while we were gone Dani?" Sam asked her daughter.

"You mean how Vlad and Terra took over the world?" she asked.

"Sure," Danny said, "We need any information."

"Well, first Vlad and Terra disappeared for a year after attacking us shortly after you guys left," Dani said, "Robin alerted all the Titans around the world to be on the lookout for them and I even told the Ghost Zone, well our allies anyway. When Vlad and Terra returned…Vlad knew magic and Terra was willingly working for him.

"Slowly at first Vlad and Terra took over the states of the U.S. then started to pick up speed after he took control of U.S. The Titans stationed in the U.S. were the first to be captured and put in the mines. I managed to get away from Vlad and Terra just by sheer luck and start the rebellion with what was left of Titans and our allies in the Ghost Zone and even some ghosts out of alliance.

"I was captured when Vlad used some sort of magic on me. I was knocked unconscious and the next thing I knew I had Starfire and Robin tending to me in their home in the mines."

"I then took control of what little of the rebellion we had," Argent said, "However Vlad learned magic is what gave him the advantage."

"So maybe that's it," Danny said, "Vlad wasn't supposed to know magic."

"But Marie said that this was part of the legend," Roxanne said.

"Roxanne has a point," Nicole said, "Mom would never lie to us…maybe dad, but not mom."

We were all quiet, "Maybe…" I said, "Maybe Marie just wanted you guys to help us. She only told you this was part of the legend so you'd come with us because you would want to return to your brother right Mariana?"

Mariana was quiet, "But, why lie?" Dylan said, "We all saw what happened here. If you asked us to I'm sure we would've come anyway."

"Maybe she didn't know," Trevor tried.

"Or," Danny said, "She's like Clockwork and knows something we don't."

"But she told Gar to protect Nicole…not the other way around," I argued, "If she knew Gar would be captured wouldn't she tell Nicole to protect Gar?"

"Okay, freeze," Dani said, "I may be the leader here, but I'm still 11 and I can't follow any of this."

"Yeah, my head hurts," Trevor agreed, "This is a big brain teaser…"

Brain teaser… I was quiet in thought, "Rachel?" Roxanne said, "Rachel, are you okay?"

I didn't answer I was deep in thought. Why would Clockwork let this happen? That's the one question that I want answered. What if…something happened to Clockwork, no that can't be it. Something in my gut and in the back of my head kept repeating 'Brain Teaser'. I took the book from Dani and read the page again.

_Clockwork is the Master of Time. Lives in a Clock Tower guarding the time stream and Dan Phantom. Is a very good ally to the King and Queen._

He lives in a tower in the middle of the Ghost Zone…wouldn't he get bored? Wait an Azarath second…bored. I looked at Danny, "Does Clockwork ever get bored floating in his tower all day?"

Danny blinked, "Uh…I don't know," he said, "Why?"

I slammed the book closed, "I think your little ghost friend is messing with us," I said.

"Very good Raven," a voice said and everything around us started to disappear except for me, Danny, Sam, and Gar… "Gar!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Oof," he said, "Raven? What in the world?"

Clockwork appeared in front of us, "Clockwork?" Sam said.

"Very good Raven you figured it out," he said.

"You were messing with us!" Danny yelled arms flying.

"Hey, even the Master of Time get bored Daniel," Clockwork argued.

Danny pinched his nose in irritation, "So has it really been three years or was that part of the joke?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"No," Clockwork laughed, "It's only been a month."

"So the whole second meeting with my mom was you?" Gar asked.

Clockwork nodded, "Clockwork!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Clockwork shrugged, "If you weren't the guard of Dan you would be put in Walker's jail for a few thousand years," Danny said pinching his nose again.

"Your sister was in on it too Garfield," Clockwork said.

"What?" Gar asked.

"She's my apprentice," he said and Nicole appeared beside him, "I offered her the position after you and her saved Tinamil."

"Nicole!" Gar and I yelled.

Nicole chuckled, "If you weren't Gar's twin…" I threatened.

"Oh come on Raven," Nicole said, "It was fun."

"For you," I said holding Gar's arm like a teddy bear, "But not for me."

"Alright, time to send you four back and yes Garfield the Tinamil teens have been home this whole time," Clockwork said and a blue light surrounded us.

We arrived in the Common Room, "Mommy! Daddy!" eight year old Dani yelled and hugged Danny and Sam.

"Well, that was fast," Cyborg said, "You guys were only gone a month and what happened to your skin not so Green Bean?"

Gar blew hair out of his face, "Long story," he said, "A really long story."

**A/N Okay that's the end of this one hope you enjoyed it and like the ending. Who would've thought Clockwork, the all Master of Time, would get bored. Hope you liked it and please read the top A/N and R&R.**


End file.
